


Where have all the good men gone?

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action and martial arts, All OCs-freeform, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bunch of OCs - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, OCs-Freeform, dark themes, great OCs, strong language advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: Continuing after the third sequel. The venture to murder his parents felt like a purgatory, no answers, still he's got his family with him. Still holding back  those feelings he has towards Onyx. He can't seem to bare to see Onyx's emotions being mixed and eventually in the end of sorrow. If he died. It continued in his belief. The story continues with the super villain and a mix of the villain Gantz' co-worker and a superhero.Known as 'Sockman'





	1. Chapter 1

{ ,Yukon, Canada } 

{ Through the winter woods }

{ 9: 00 am }

Burr. 

 

Chilly ; the drastic temperatures within this country were almost intolerable, shivering behind his back. He shook, trying to respire to calm himself a little - he couldn't bare it. Gazing upwards into the bright star burning its light over the world, the sun , perpetual light filled the surrounding Amado. "Someone's not used to the cold." Snickering under her lips, Aquamarine - never thought she'd see the day Amado at a trembling condition like this. "S..shut up. I'm trying to get used to it. If it wasn't ..so cold." Crushing the snow under his feet, his hands tucked under his chest. "Iraq was hot. And you complain about the cold?" "I'd rather shiver than smell like I came from the dumpster." Ah- he has a point, his tolerance against dreadful heat seemed inhuman. "Do you really have to complain that it's cold, Jose?" Onyx's eyes rolled on to the costumed man, whilst walking towards a certain location. 

"I'm still human, you don't experience things like I would." Replying, exhaling a puff of white air out , he didn't need a blanket to hinder him from the cold. "Did this really have to be Russia? You hate the weather already." Aquamarine can see in her perspective that Amado isn't used to this kind of weather, he didn't reply to Aquamarine due to thinking that she's just going to tease him for not being tolerable to the cold. He can handle this weather issue without a trench coat, pausing on his tracks. 'A meta human? Do you HAVE to be fucking kidding with me now? With this shitty weather and this?!' 

The shrubbery rustled at the distance, Amado stopped shaking he was meditating at the back of his mind. TO resist the cold its better to get along with it, his hands levels to the waist of his. His stingers spit out of his /right/ /left/ wrists, readying himself to see if there would have been anything to lunge out at the group. The other two readied themselves for a fight, standing right at his side to focus on the green. Neon temples visible between the leaves, Amado moved inward first to make sure that its safe for them to take a step forward. Suddenly something flew out of the bushes, scattering a few pieces of leaves . Another meta human, Amado's thought about 'metahuman' never ceased to fail. 

"The tales of the costumed man and his helpers." The being spoke, floating in mid air before the costumed male. "DIE!" His finger tips shape into a thinner shape, extending its tensile self outwards at Amado. "Please tell me you can breath fire." Avoiding the tendrils, then small excavated parts appear on his thin tendrils. It ejects a small prickly object to attach itself onto Amado, green substances leaked out of its small spikes around it. Using a finger to flicking off the mini object attached to his torso, the meta human's eyes changed to a surprised expression. 'I didn't even need to avert that. It's only sleeping drugs. Drugs have no effect on me.' The tendrils continued to go inwards at the two. 

 

"!" Raising her hands upwards, watery substances rose upwards to form a shield ; its substances solidifying due to the temperatures around their location. And the essence of snow altered her water into snow, defending herself to protect herself. Looking downwards at her own phallanges, blinking in quite surprise from what she just did. Turning to face the tendrils that thrusted inwards at Onyx, ducking to avert the tendrils to let it hit the barks of a tree. Jumping over her own structure to look into the eyes of the meta human, throwing out a handful of water substances into him. "You think water is going to sto--" The shapes built into a cold,narrow, sharp pair of projectiles shot into the other. It hit right through his palm, then to his torso. 

 

Crashing into the ground. "Gnh!" He tried to get himself up ; a few attempts failed and after the fifth attempt he managed to stand up staggered. Amado moved in forward to the meta human, jumping in mid air to kick the other at the face. Horizontally, the meta human took another impact into the ground. Onyx wanted some action to be saved for her, running right into the scene as she looked between the two. Disappointing, the meta human couldn't stand or gesticulate movement. White teeth didn't remain in his gums,blood crawling down his lips and a purple swollen spot visible on his right cheek. Thick red covered the snow, snowflakes fluttered above the trio. Amado didn't look things the brighter side of it, fixing his temples on Onyx once again. 

"How do these, 'Meta humans' just sit around Earth?" "What makes you think I know the answer?" It seems like there's a endless supply of meta humans just in any country! Waiting to pounce onto anything! The question is quite appalling, he didn't know the answer to why Meta humans existed since google searching it wouldn't be an answer. It's just these monsters he fights, then moving on again to the opposite direction. "For a few hours , you just got used to the cold?" "Yes." Amado didn't bother adding a much logical explanation to Aquamarine, it would usually take a human to get used to a weather for a year. Not Amado, moving to their main objective once more. 

Stopping, the snow flakes clustered his shoulders and head, silently he look downwards to his target . A small hill ; the target had a warm trench coat and a pair of clothing to hinder himself from the harsh weather. No fires started, huh, he must be a semi russian, most russians wouldn't bother with the weather itself. Eyes looking down at the being, he tapped his fingers along the man's facial complexion as he pulled him over the small hill. The collar took a heavy twist around, it was like the other could be drowning in a asphyxiation. Choking for the air being depleted, tightly Amado had his fingers around his collar. Translated to 'Russian' "You plan to kill a man for what?" "Answers. I want them. Now." 

With Amado searching,digging through his inventory slot to take out a old picture. Between his green fingers, showing a black and white picture to him. Showing two taller figures around a child, his image of himself had been marked off by blot of ink years ago. Its still there to obscure the image of his appearance, the Russian had a perplexed look at the sight of it. "I.. I don't know!" The object shown to the russian vanished before his eyes, Amado rose his free hand as he readied his stinger. Then thrusting into the skull of the other's head, it was the same. 'I don't know!' Response, it repeated and repeated! Not a single end to that liner, blood spills on the thick snow. 

Was this his true punishment? A purgatory that never ended? 

'You're hiding, Mother, Father. I will be sure to end your lives and make mine worth its while.' He curled his fingers to form a fist, imagining what rejection he had experience he faced as a child. He pressed on again. 

 

{ Back at their Safe Haven } 

There had been no progress ever since, not a correct answer. "Jose." The mask unveiled, lips compressed against the gap of his lips as brown substances filled into his mouth. Gulping the substances up again, at the corner of his eyes he sees Rain standing there. "You're still not done with this. Mission of yours?" "It's the only mission I've invented." He disagreed; his perseverance to just willingly keep move forward. "I'm not done 'til I say so." Sitting on the middle seat of the couch, Rain circled herself around the couch itself as she walked over to sit right next to her blood sibling. Leading her forehead against his shoulder, her eyes shuttering slightly it felt better being around her family. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ Rewinding to the death of Gantz } 

"..." Taking a careful look at this, his fingers pinched against his own nose. "This man and his team stopped you? Gantz?" He huffed at the defeat of Gantz, the flashing images being shown to Franky. Fixing his gas mask a little better to adjust it, his eyes concealed from memorizing the defeat of Gantz. "His attacks were smart. And the science, physics. He's focused." He noted down in his mind, the attacks to how Amado was able to display onto Gantz. 

He shuffled to the other direction; going inwards to the chair to calm himself a little bit. He took a seat on the chair, his back laid against the chair with his arms folded under his torso. 'What if...' He thought for a moment, seeing those images of what Amado was capable of doing could prove a challenge for him. Getting off of the chair, alone, with other workers whom worked in the facility. Ignoring most of their presence, he wanted to have a moment to himself. 

He stood up, moving towards the door to leave the room.

 

Huh. One man. 

'Gantz had his eye on him. Now.. what information did he grab from that Anna?' 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'There isn't shit to deal with anymore.

Right?' 

Better to think of it as a starter. He didn't want to deal with others' drama anymore. He has his own life to live, if its just going to be more, then go on with it!


	2. Return of the Hero Slayer

Taking a gaze down her phallanges, words couldn't emit from her mouth - just as planned for her resurrection. Her fingers gently uncurl, looking downwards into the solidified puddle in silence. 'I'm alive. The world - wait.. isn't this Canada?' Her mind had been caught in surprise, this isn't her base of operations neither where she had died. 'What the hell happened to the world? It's modern.' Echoing through her ears, being able to hear the cars, conversations, the smoking, at such unimaginable distances from the city of Russia. 'There's still heroes for me to kill. I shouldn't bother to think there isn't any, people are fools to become 'heroes' their own fate lead them to something.' Dusting her self to expunge the snow clustered her figure. 'Cheating death wasn't too bad.' 

The red head paused, a small muffle of something trying to speak under the snow. 'This should be the 'news' if I'm correct.' Shuffling towards the muffling, pulling the medium sized object by its rectangular gap. 'Work you piece of--' Smacking the object to get it to function properly, then words fixing itself to properly tell the news. At first a short static noise bursted, waiting for the words to get its place back together. "Our new Hero! Sockman has did it yet again! He saved a group of elderly folks from a fire!!" Setting it down at the level to the ground, she expected this , for another hero for her to kill. 'Sockman? I've met superheroes and this, this name is ridiculous. Nevertheless, I have a mission to kill that hero.' Pushing forth, something reeked, sputtering upwards in her nostrils. 

'What the hell is that smell?' Looking through the taller trees, her eyes narrowed towards a eviscerate corpse, the sounds of chewing is disgusting to hear through the ear drums. Deciding to end the noise; lobbing the tree as the base of the tree , it flew outwards the distances as it caught the attention of the predator. "Rgh....h..." Threatening her with a growl, her eyes stable on the predator. 'Bring it on.' It runs towards her direction, then at a pounce over the height of a human reflected in her vision. Ducking over the lunging creature, whilst grabbing on the fur of it at the center. To anchor it down to the ground, with her knee set in place. Her hands were caught in its face and tail, the half of the wolf cracked because of the form she has. 

 

A small howl echoed through its mouth, it couldn't move after her attack of splitting the spine of the creature. A wolf. Its body contacted to the snow, she should be able to continue without having a -- a bullet hit through her shoulder. "Oh god! No!" The shooter's eyes noticed the wounded creature, still standing after the bullet cleanly went through her shoulder. The bleeding didn't show her expression of pain or discomfort. "!" The shooter didn't think that the person would've survived the sniper bullet going through her shoulder, turning to face the shooter. The red head's fur coat seemed to be adorned by crimson, the shooter tried to point the gun again at her. Running forward, she kicked the barrel of the gun, it lobs its barrel into the nose of the person. Crushing the nose due to impact, blood streamed down the other's nose. 

Scraping the other's face by the pupil, it caused the person to scream out in agonizing pain. "ARGH!!!" Taking his gun, with him being disorientated. She grasped her fingers around the very weapon, a finger pulled on the trigger to lobbing the other's torso with a bullet. Not a single sign of movement, the body impacts to the snow, mixing in with the snow. Blood. Dropping the gun, she needs to focus on her main task at hand then again. 

Pressing on. 

++ Hours of walking through thick snow to meet the city ++ 

 

'I expected a world of supervillains. That... wait..' Pausing her tracks, looking at the side to see a mysterious figure butting out in the vision of hers. It's none other than Amado himself, she didn't know whom this figure is - still it managed to draw her attention to look at where it was going on.

 

"Really? Trying to drain me? I've grown used to the attack." Amado's hands grabbed on the being's hands, crushing his fingers to cause the meta human to scream out in pain from his strength. Tossing the other towards a light post, bending it in half from his lob. "Unh!" The meta human trying to stand, a first attempt made it difficult to properly stand up normally. 'Someone else is here?' Amado thought; not expressing his thoughts at this current situation . The meta human maimed, unable to maintain his balance to keep standing. Wobbly legs, Amado shuffled into the other. 

 

Ducking slightly over to kick the other under his torso, causing him to fall over after getting hit. Moving closer and closer towards the costumed being, he didn't look like a 'Sockman' its gotta be based on name. And appearance. Amado lightly looked at the other by slightly turning his back to face the opposite direction. "Another Metahuman?" He questioned, he focused on the very being. "I've seen a meta human . I'll ask you one question. Hero or Supervillain?" "Supervillain." His answer surprised her! Is the world truly filled with more supervillains whom take the spotlight for themselves, this came into thought. Should she be wary of another fellow supervillain? The way how he ended that being's life, soulless, no remorse. 

 

He's got the instincts of a serial killer. "You're Francois' mother, Orphelia." ".." Suddenly the costumed beings words caught her in silence, how did he know something she hasn't even told him about. He remembered every bit of information he stole from the mind of Gantz, this is the woman, mother of a dead son. "You're his friend?" "Was." The term he used 'was' something must've happened to her son! Still. What happened through her own son's life while she wasn't there to pamper him? Figuring it out, he must've been killed by someone. "You're?" "Amado." 

 

He didn't act heroic either, he fits the description of 'villain' . Was the news telling the truth at all about a sock man? Could they have mistaken it for a drunk martial artist whom saved the person? No, his name is Amado. "Do you know this.. Sockman then? Amado?" "I know him, he's eccentric. Sockman." "Did you kill him?" "It hardly seemed satisfying, I didn't, I let him live. " So this man was able to bring down a hero, maybe he's missing the point that a super-villain must kill a hero. "I don't care much for that 'Sockman' find him yourself and do whatever the hell you want with him." 

 

Facing the opposite direction of the woman, there's something about him. 'Narcissistic' 'Indiscriminate' . Those traits, no forms of serial killer mannerisms. Silence . Where would this sock man being would be anyway? 'I met his mom? I'm surprised she isn't the dumb one. She's alive. I thought she was dead, Fragile hasn't really united with his parent .' He assumed that Fragile's mother had been long dead after the death of Fragile. That he finally found peace, his mother, saw the world differently no desire for a self assisted suicide like him. 'I'm a serial killer, who never really cared for anything. Still, that one man made me wonder. He knows my son.' Going through the city, scaling buildings, walls, to find this 'Sockman' at a relentless rate. She wasn't going to give into not having the correct answer, whilst Amado. 

 

{ Back at the safe Haven } 

 

"You met his mom? I thought she was dead." Rain had a kind of expression that held confusion and surprise. "She's alive. I had the same thought, she knows her son is dead too." He didn't feel sorry for telling the woman for telling that her son was dead. Still, her expression looked unchanged after hearing her son died. It could've been different, Rain remembered that she had a obligation between Fragile for killing him. "Does she know about me?" "She doesn't. Just me." "You told her?" "She questioned." "I'm surprised that she's different from her son, actually. " The two were discussing about what was going on, not forgetting Fragile since it was a important details that followed in the lives of the others. 

Then a thump, he felt someone else sit right next to him. Onyx, Onyx spotted that the two seemed to be talking about something it looked a little caught up on Jose's attention. "You two are talking about, what?" "Fragile's Mom." "He has a mom?" "Didn't expect that either." "Did she act like the meat shield?" "No. Alot. Different from him." "She's a 'Hero Slayer' I read her mind awhile back." "Hero slayer? Big title name." 

Wait.. if she's a 'Hero Slayer' wouldn't that mean. Oh Sockman. Hardly any of them cared for that superhero, let alone they wouldn't even attempt to contact or go near inch to that dressed maniac. 'No, Josie wouldn't go to Canada.' He didn't think that his superhero lady friend would go exploring the american side of the globe. He disliked this country, the people, most of them were clueless dipshits and mostly focus on their own things. 

 

"Did she attack you?" 

"No." 

Good, at least they can get along. For now.


	3. Don't make me see it the way you do.

"I'm the Sockman! My good people!" 

A white costumed being, every part of his costume looked like a piece of costume and wider socks for his gloves and boots. Flashes of pictures picturing down onto the very superhero, carrying a elementary child over his shoulder for the news picture. "Cheese!" The picture collected two of the beings, a crowd of folks enough to catch the attention of another super-villain. A shadow casts over the height of Sockman, a kick right through his jaw to draw the attention. 'Found you. Another hero. I'm not going to let them live.' The child had been lobbed back to his parent, a glove sock hand to hinder the jaw she kicked right into. 

"Who're you supposed to be? A super-villain? You don't even have a costume!" 

'I'm not going to answer a fool like that.' Her eyes hinged, the crowds began on running away from the scenery, whilst photographers had stayed in the scene to take a good picture at the two's fighting. It looked quite tough, something for him to face whoever the hell this woman is. 'I'll kill him.' Running towards the very super hero, attacking first once again in front of the other. A kick to the lower area of the torso then to the upper area, Sockman countered the upper attack with both of his hands grasped on the leg. He lifted her off of the ground, spinning her right around as he threw her outwards to a railing. 

 

The railing dented over after impacting, quickly recuperating the super-villain dashed out of the way. Sockman ran into where she had been, throwing a punch downwards to the ground as a hole formed at the moment he lunged his fist into it. "Clever! The sockman won't be easily smited by a villain!" He turned to face the other, running towards a gasoline truck. Hunkering under the gasoline truck, pushing her hands under its metals as its grounded level rises from the ground. "Dang." Sockman caught into surprise with this super-villain, tossing a object straight towards to the sock man. 'Can't hit the damn thing, it'll explode on contact!' He turned to face the other direction, choosing to flee from the thrown object. 

Sitting in the driver's seat. She kicked open the door, jumping inwards at the other as she grabbed onto the mask of his just to get close enough. Yanking him by the mask, the choice to humiliate a super hero is to murder them after unmasking them right away. The vehicle dragging forth at the two, pulling on his own mask to prevent it from being pulled onto. "NO!" Kicking the other with a leg over his height at the right side, it directed into her nostril. 'Asshole.' Thrown back to the gasoline truck, it formed a human shaped anatomy at its metals. "AHA! OPEN AND WIDE!" A open spot for the hero to take down the very super-villain, she managed to get off of the metals. 

 

'He has a plan to what? Get the explosion to hit me? Right.' Running to the opposite direction, Sockman caught in surprise at her actions' as his fist entered into the chunk of metal. Drenching his sock glove into substances, seeping under his glove. "GODDAMMIT! SOCKMAN HAD A CLEANER!" He pulled his arm out of the substances, his other clean glove slipped off the wrist of the stained glove. His visible hand was out in the open, a pouring out from the excavated spot. A mouthful, focusing on her enemy this one isn't going down easily. Should she head butt the other to end this fight ALOT quicker? "Sockman will stop thy supervillain." He rose his fists upwards, then smashing his fist downwards at the ground to get the concrete sidewalks to fly upwards. 

Then kicking the mid air objects at the other, taking one to the face ; it turned into rubble after taking contact on the being. Catching the other two objects with two of her free hands, noticing a person smoking within the radius of thirty feet. 'It's supposed to be fifty feet. That gasoline truck will explode at any moment. I have to push him back to the gasoline truck.' The gas fumes dancing to reach upwards to the skies, tossing the two objects straight into his torso. To push him back to trip at the substances right behind him, he fell over. "Sockman doesn't fea--" A immense fire shaping in the scene, until, the very point of it creates a enormous flame that could only reach fifty meters away. 

It scorched the photographers, objects in their hands, it burned most of Sockman's clothing. Pieces of his sock costume, burning away, turning into nothing more than crispy ashes. A small fire on her shoulder, slowly the fire faded away after the cool wisp of air rushes past her clothing. Not pausing, she pressed onward to the man. A swiping elbow thrown at the right jaw, then getting around the other as her hands were firm around his wrist. Turning his entire figure around ; upwards then downwards to take face bottom to the ground, her eyes held hatred towards the very being. Hazy, it was as if he had no more energy to keep on fighting this super-villain, would he truly lose his title as Sockman? "What the... hell do you want? Are you crazy?... I'm just trying to protect people. And you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you?" 

'...' 

Punching the other hard enough across the jaw, to knock him under the ground. She jumped on the other's upper body, her knees compressed on the rocky, rough, surfaces she felt. Again! Again! Throwing punches. Someone else stopped her fist from continuing to give a full throttle at this said super hero. "That's enough. Orphelia. Killing him isn't worth it, he has a point." "You're blind. Amado. If you could just see it the way I do." To prevent her from continuing, he threw her over at a distance to get back from sockman. So much blood, just like after taking a beating from a gang of thugs, mugged, beaten, the man could hardly make a move again. 'What's her deal with superheroes? I know I killed one. It's just one was at my tail.' "You're standing in MY way, Amado. Let me kill him!" Quickly regaining her stance, lunging towards Amado. 

 

'I don't care who I kill, but this. Is unnecessary.' Amado jumped in mid air, kicking the other right across the face. 'We're on the same side, Amado. Yet you defend the pathetic hero? What for? For him to just do his work? Again and again?' "Yeah. I dislike heroes, just the word. You. You desire to kill them,unhinged." He replied to her, her eyes held a silent look -- these things Amado is capable of. He holds back his full potential, he hinders from becoming someone like 'Orphelia' . "You said you'd be fine with letting me do whatever the hell I want with that 'Sockman'. " "I didn't think that you were deranged to kill him. You're psychotic." "You make it sound like I'm the crazy one." "What did you think I was trying to say?" 

Moving inwards at the other. He grasped her by the collar, narrowed into the woman's pupils , she's crazy alright. Not the psychosis kind however. Twisting her by the collar, a stinger exits from his wrist as he pointed it into the forehead of the woman."You're a super-villain. Think about it. We can end this generation of good. Dominance and evil will only exist." "That's the dilemma, it's unbalanced. I'll tell you this, you kill him, where else would you find any other superhero besides him to kill? There isn't any. The world has been rotting with Meta humans and super humans. Heroes, don't exist anymore." 

"I hear them. On the other side of the globe. One country." "Leave. Them out of it." Threatening the woman, those people she was referring to were people he actually thought he could relate to as family. This woman has a problematic issue with the existence of superheroes. 

Fingers gently leave her collar, his stinger went back into place. 'I want you to see it the same way I did. You're only blinding yourself.' Watching the costumed man walk off to the distant, could she be right about the whole 'killing heroes' part ? Will. Order, peace, exist with that out of the way? Heroes only repeat justice, saving, being good, that's awfully stressful trying to be. Especially being unable to see the same thing, the sockman she had brutalized just ten minutes ago must've left the scene while the two were conversing with one another. 'What's making you blind yourself?' Dusting herself, adjusting a bit of her jacket to fix it. 

'Do you simply hesitate to face the true villain?' Those questions echoed at her mind. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

"She's psychotic. She thought I would see it like she would. End the world's heroes. I'd rather not." "She's a supervillain, still, you two have different perspectives." Conversing, Amado conversed with his teammate 'Aqua' it's just, there's billions and billions of beings out there. Why him? Was there something about him that would want Orphelia to make him see the same thing? Definitely him being a super-villain, because, he had no vision for a brighter future . He only predicts the outcome after the whole mess of his is over, it would be death in a unknown pattern. 

"We're both Super-Villains. It's one of the reasons." "I know you wouldn't do it, Jose. Choose to kill heroes for no specific patterns . Picturing you like that isn't fit." "She could be right, still, Onyx and you are enough for me to still be here. And hinged." 

 

"What would've happened if we never met you?" "I would've just been like Orphelia. A uncontrolled monster. 

I read something about her, she's bloodlusted towards killing every super hero. So much for 'Hero Slayer' . Literal meaning."


	4. *I'm not the kind of guy to help a hero

{The next two days. }

Sitting on a bench his back leaned against the wooden supporter, slight creaks from the man's body weight. The silver eyed man sat right next to a dung smelling person, the hobo's clothes stained ketchup substances. The fresh smell of alcohol buzzing out of his mouth, trying to think for himself at this time. 'I'll stay sane for Onyx, Aqua and Rain. Whatever the hell she's trying to tell me. I'm not going to fall into the abyss.' He wore his regular clothing, snow engulfed the sidewalks, streets, cars, roofs and windows. 'What the hell is she doing over there?' At the perimeter of his eye, Orphelia, sitting at a distant bench. 'I have to pretend to not know of her existence.' He stands up, tucking his hands into his pockets to loiter off to somewhere. 

 

'I wonder if... he's even here?' Orphelia scanned her surroundings ; nothing costume based in her temples, not paying attention to the passerby at the side. Inhaling a scent of something of her familiarity, getting up to look for the image of the very costumed being. 'No,still, his scent lurks here. I saw something that he barricaded from himself, his true potential. I have to focus on Sockman, however.' Trying to multitask with the things around her, none of them came to avail to the very vicinity around her. 'One hero.. huh. It seems as if America doesn't rely on heroes anymore.' Sitting back down on the chair, her very being engulfed by snow itself. 

 

'I passed by Orphelia. She didn't notice anything, I'm surprised that a unhinged person wasn't able to detect a sane person.' Clearly, he saw Rain passby him, heading to the opposite direction - that trench coat would make Orphelia think Rain is her own child. 'What the hell do I do? I can't do something out of my own role.' He shuffled towards a pathway taking a right corner to hinder himself in the sight of the two. Orphelia tried to sniff something - a scent of Fragile made her turn to face Rain. "Son?" 'Fuck.' Orphelia's attention drawn into the albino, it stopped her dead in her own tracks. "Do you hear me? You little shit. Your mother is calling you." Standing up to draw the attention of Rain, her hand placed at her waist. 

 

"I'm not Francois." The voice that replied sounded 'female' , her head turning to face the red head. 'That can't be right. She matches my son's scent. No, it's that trench coat she's wearing. It was his. It's true, my son is truly dead.' "Who the hell are you?" "Rain." "Do you know my son?" "I did, he was an idiot. He gave me his trench coat." "My son's not an idiot. What do you mean by that?" "I mean, he's got the IQ of a four year old. His stupidity was hard enough to bare." "Someone told me he was dead, do you know who did it?" "It was an obligation, assisted suicide. I agreed. I did what I agreed to." Her words, was she responsible for killing her son? It didn't matter, still, she didn't think that there'd be a woman in Fragile's life. 

Continuing on forward, there were no words to escape Orphelia's words. 'Franky, I remember now.' She thought, still, ALOT has changed lately in this time. 'I'll find you, Franky and kill you.' Moving on along. Whew, Jose should be able to keep moving in a normal pace without having to go through the streets all wacky and murderous. 'What the hell is --' He paused, something in his eyes almost made him look in surprise. A red head, the clothing of the woman matched to 'Shana', what the hell is Shana doing here in the original dimension? "Shana?" "Fiend Shana." 

 

I knew for a minute that 'Fiend' is enough for me to consider her a threat. Shana's got the power to use magic that moves at light speed, the details were opposite to Shana's. Her physical appearance looked much different, holes of flesh sticking out, her jaw bone to show her tongue sticking out. Her clothing has torn holes through it, her pupils were a bit of the same. Except her mouth has a fountain of blood spilling out of her, dashing at the other immediately. 'He must know of Shana's capabilities.' The other readying herself with magic, until a portal spat out to the few meters from the two. 'Huh?' "Copy cat!!" 

Pointing her hands towards the being, the being wasn't able to react quick enough. An emitted blast of magic hurtled her back away from Jose, Shana ran towards Jose to make sure he was fine. Stopping, looking at him from head to toe. "You're alright." "What's Fiend Shana?" "I detected something similar to my magic. Except, she's... stronger than I am. Her power." "That doesn't matter right now, Shana. HURK--" 

Something hit through him, sharply hissing out in agony from the object that moved in light speeds. It threw him back to a structure, Shana's eyes were drawn to Jose. "Jose!!... You copy cat. You. You're going to pay!!" His body couldn't move an inch, his eyes hazy, he tried to take a inhale it failed with his lungs facing a kind of force like that. "How are you going to make me pay? I'm much stronger than you could've ever been." 'I have to play Jose's strategy.' This opponent took him out in a half second, placing her palms downwards into the ground. 

A set of swords fly into the direction of her 'Jose. Wake up, I need your help. I can't do this alone.' the swords were parried by circular shield formed in mid air to block the attack. "Offensive? It would've been easier if I played offensive on you." Fiend Shana taunted Shana, Jose's eyes tried to unveil itself. 

'I heard that. Magic?' A mix of odd sound effects like from a fantasy movie, the scent of Amado was leading her towards to the noise itself. 'Whatever it is. It could be heroes.' She chose to move forward to the direction. 

"Nn..." Jose's eyes see the shield cast around Shana's body, standing right behind him. "Jose! Wake up! This is getting... a little tough." The blast of lighting fired towards her shield, the shield cracking itself into pieces as most of it faded away. Collapsing right beside the male, her fingers tugged onto the clothing. "Please..." Holding on her wrist, helping the woman stand up. "Stay right here, Shana." Jose lead her to somewhere safer in the battlefield, seeing a smile form on the other's lips as he turned to face the undead woman. 'I'm not the one to give up.' 

At supernatural rates, he ran forward to the other and lobbed a claw at her face. "Agh!" She took a hit, despite being undead it won't be easy to kill this being. 'Stay out of it. That's an order.' Said in her communicator, then her cheeks grappled between his knees, hurtling her off to a distant. Her back crushed against the metals of a pole, watching Jose fight off the being. 'You're always there. Jose..' Amado managed to quickly get on top of the undead being, throwing a punch at her face. Again and again. He didn't stop, then teleporting herself to be far from the two. 

Raw blood covered his hands, he turned to face Shana to go towards her. He moved to the witch, he grabbed her arm to lift her by one arm for support. "You're not hurt, right?" He asked the red head, then watching her eyes look to the one whom is staring at the other. "You're Amado." Crap, Orphelia knows his identity. "..." Without words to reply, Jose narrowed his eyes into the red head. "Is this why you declined my offer?This woman?" Did she assume that Shana was the reason he wasn't interested into joining the party for killing Superheroes. "No. I've got plenty of reasons to not to." 

 

"I have bigger priorities." A portal formed behind the two, the two walked into the portal; consuming both of their bodies. The parallel dimension again, appearing at Shana's bedroom. He sets her down on the bed. "Wait." Cupping the male's cheeks, pulling him in forward. The two's lips compressed IS SHE GIVING JOSE A KISS?! Breaking the kiss, she pulled away from his lips. "You've been there for me." "That escalated quickly. I--" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, a portal formed behind him to suck him back into it. 'Wow. I didn't expect that. I did remember that I was with Shana for a long period of time in that dimension.

{ Back to the original Universe. } 

Opening his eyes, seeing Onyx's eyes holding confusion. "How did you appear here?" "Magic." Replying to Onyx's curious question, Onyx extended a hand towards Amado - his heart always will belong to Onyx. It's just, why take interest into someone who wasn't interested . Looking to his side to see Aquamarine wearing his costume, Aqua jerked back a bit from the sudden appearance of Jose. "Seeing things in this mask is awesome. " Her vision to see mostly green, seeing a framework of scents, footprints and tracking sorts. 

Onyx helped Jose stand up. 'I'll have to tell Shana that I'm not interested. Even if it means breaking her heart. I love someone else, yet, I still can't be with Onyx.' Being able to stand normally, he looked at Onyx. "This.. sounds, awkward saying it right now. Orphelia knows what I look like." "WHAT?!" The two painted into the expression of being appalled. "Things happen." 

Like magic witches. 

Right. 

If they only saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you people want something to become younger! I've got the thing! It's the shark cream!" 

 

Speaking through the loud speaker, the scammer's clothing being lifted by an invisible being - squirming at the grasp of something. "LET ME GO!" A short static, vibrant green as the male watched the being turn himself visible to his eyes. "You're about to have a very bad day." "My customers!" "You're a fraud." His stinger spat out of his wrist, jabbing it through his rib cage against his back. Letting go of the other, turning to face the opposite direction. 'Scammers. Fucking Canada.' Amado with his count kill, sheathing his bloodied stinger back into his wrist. Abit messy, he'll clean that bloody stinger another time. 'Do people have to continue this bullshit, scamming? Does a villain really have to kill these assholes?' He stopped in his tracks, he stopped in his tracks once again. 

 

Scaling structures, it's the easiest thing for him to do 'Parkour' not really a challenge for him. A useful skill for trying to get out of sticky situations, thinking to himself about to what was the meaning of life. 'What did Orphelia see that I couldn't? All I saw was a psychopath with no self restrain.' Pulling himself over the ledge of the building, half of his upper body over the ledge. A foot going on top of the edge, narrowing his eyes at the white,snowy grounds around him. 'I'm still Jose. There will be nothing to change to what I know.' Scooping a handful of snow, it sinks in between the gaps of his fingers. 'My own perspective as a villain? I never had one. I just didn't want to be considered a hero, that was all I ever had in mind.' Remembering the 'Fiend Shana' wherever the hell that Shana went. Is gone. Remembering briefly about the woman whom claimed herself to be 'Fiend Shana', he didn't try searching for that person. With all that's really going around him. 

 

'Where the hell did that 'Fiend Shana' go? She had the appearance, except, undead. I don't know what kind of fucking creation that was, it could just mean Shana was dead in this Universe. Who would've done something like that?' Pressing forward to go to a billboard, going over the bill board by both of his hands on top of it. Both legs jumped over the bill board's length, stopping after taking a sight of seeing Rain on a shorter building. The billboard exceeded the height of the building, expecting that it would be someone else for her to fight. "Jose. You make me worry, you suddenly disappear and appear sometimes. Do you have powers now?" "No. It's definitely magic that does it." "Magic? You have to point out what you're trying to tell me." "There's this.. parallel dimension. I've came across. And.." "And?" 

 

That's the thing about telling Rain. It might confuse her. "Metahuman." "Wait..what?" A claw tip pointed downwards to the streets, the meta human stared back at the two. It heard the two talking, especially using the word 'Metahuman' . "Enemy." It pointed it's daggers to the two, teleporting at the spot the two are standing in. "I thought you were just being sarcastic." Rain's eyes focused on the meta human, it pauses time itself. Rain, every single object, living thing, through the world still and frozen. Amado the only being to move in such a condition still, he remembered. He had always time traveled, the dust of time travel must've affected his body to allow him to tolerate chronology. "How is that possible?" The meta human's eyes were caught into shock, Amado ran forward to the other. 

 

Close enough. Doing a backflip kick, quickly getting back on his feet again. Smacking the torso, ear drums repeatedly 'til the other would try to cover his own ears. He grabbed the meta human, tossing him downwards to the ground. Grinding the ground, it wasn't able to stand after taking a hit out of proportionate strength of the being. Slowly time itself continued to go again, his body took no affect, immune towards this chronology based being. "What the hell happened? It was like everything went dark." "Time froze." "Were you frozen too?" "No." "How?" "I don't come up with alot of explanations, don't expect answers." He would avert trying to explain, its out of his character to explain all things that are boring to the mind itself. 

"Right, how about we just talk about it." "Shana. Parallel dimension. I met her before I met any of you." There! An answer, he couldn't lie to his 'blood sibling' it would be only doing harm to her. "What can she do?" "Magic. Batshit crazy magic." "In that world... does Fragile?" "No. He's dead. She killed him." Saying things like this, he didn't want to invent stories about it. Boasting isn't his personal thing, she wondered why hasn't he told this to her. "How come you haven't told me about this? You haven't told the gems either." 

 

"You make it sound like I'm not the honest one. You never asked." "What!? H- right. If I only had telepathy powers like you did." "Ninja technique, powers are overrated. " Did she forget that he's also a 'NINJA' . "Where's this Shana, you told me about?" After the said question, a portal spitting out of the side at the two. "Jose!" The red head walked to him, bringing him in for a embrace. "It's... Rain?" Shana's brow quirked, noticing that Rain's staring at the two 'quizzically' . "What's er... with you two?" 'Rain. She's in love with me. I'm not. I can't just tell her that. She's important too.' 'Seriously? What the hell have you been doing in your life? While we weren't in yours?' 

 

"Don't you have a universe to keep intact? Shana?" "I just wanted to visit you." The red head leaned her forehead against his torso, responding to the woman with a hug around her. "Don't visit at surprisingly terrible moments." "You have my word." The witch lets go of Amado, blowing him a kiss - now, he's starting to realize what kind of life he's going to have. A dysfunctional life. A portal formed before her, entering into the portal. 'It's a good thing she can't do telepathy magic.' He thought, he would prefer if Onyx hadn't known about this. "Does that mean you two are--" "No. I told you, my heart is attracted to 'Onyx' nobody else." "I worry for your mentality, Jose. I do. Really." "Shut up, Rain." 

 

So Rain had met Shana. 

"Is there anything else you want me to know?" "Fiend Shana. An undead version of. Shana. " So that's it, what she needed to know wait- if there's an undead version of Shana. "Should we go back home?" "Yeah. No sign of my target." With that said, the two headed off to the direction of the safe haven of theirs. 

{ To Fiend Shana } 

'You. Your voice matched that silver eyed bastard who tried to kill me.' Using binoculars to watch the two head off, silently her eyes focused on the two beings. "He knew me as 'Shana' without the 'Fiend' ." Stating into her communicator, quizzically Franky would try to think of a response. "See Orphelia yet?" "Would you shut up about that fanning dork? That guy is going to pay. Orphelia is dead. Remember?" "What if I told you that she wasn't?" "Then you'd fan like an idiot." "..." "That's what I thought." He might've created 'Fiend Shana' from scratch, he didn't however control her personality. It's just that way. 

{To Antithesis } 

 

"Hey." Onyx tapped her finger against his shoulder, Amado's fingers skimming through the small fridge for a few minutes find the necessary things he needed. "Yeah?" "Didn't you feel it? Everything froze. " "Everything, not me." Taking a bottle of alcohol out of the fridge, its cool air flowing to his sculpture. He heaved the bottle over his head, taking the bottle away from his hand. "What's happening to you?" "Alot. I... I don't have a way to explain it." "You can tell me. There's nothing wrong about that, Jose." She felt worrisome about her close friend, her eyes locked into his. Gripping on his wrist tightly, making sure its firm enough. 

'I love you... the words don't come out of my mouth. I care about you that I would even endure for so long. To keep yourself stable. Hinged. I don't want you to lose it when you lose me. ' He chose to hug her instead, a tear crawled down his chin. Replying to him with the hug, her free hand around his back. Fingers firmly gripping on his costume, she wanted to help him. Why couldn't he tell her straight to the point? Did nothing give her an evident hint to see that he's just doing it for her? Wiping a sleeve over his tear to clean it off, lightly breaking the hug. "Onyx. I just want you two to stay with me. That's all that matters. It happened to me twice. It's not gonna happen again. It's just magic. " 'I know, I let myself down. I wish I wasn't like this. We could've been happy together. Still, nothing ever fit me properly.' 

 

'My weakness is Onyx. I can't bear losing her. I become unhinged when her life is at risk.' He knew his weakness took the advantage over him, Onyx would want to know what hides behind him. 'Do you just wear a mask? Or.. is your face your mask.' 

'I know. I had so many opportunities to make her mine. 

I still can't do it. 

It's life for me. '


	6. Sanity v Insanity

'I've got one complicated life that ties itself around my life.' The birds whistling to their little eggs, trying to think about what the hell has been really going around his life. It's been quite alot going on for him, sitting under a pile of snow. Not focused on 'Orphelia' , looking forward to notice a figure - a red head. Smoky fumes rising into the skies, his eyes narrowed into the sight of seeing 'Orphelia' once again. Dropping the cigar, her eyes rolled towards the costumed man , piercingly cold eyes stared into his shape. 'Orphelia.' 'Amado' He didn't think that this could've been a mishap for the two! Right?! He made sure there wasn't funny business, standing up readily as the woman moved forward to him. 

 

"See the world like I would. It would be much cleaner." A palm held against his shoulder, narrowing his eyes into the red head. "You've lived an entire life being hindered from the absolute thing that could've relieved you." Grabbing on her wrist, a roughly turn as he threw her towards a tree. The tree cracked its half, bark takes a force that would rip off a tree just by a throw. 'You're making this hard on yourself.' Grinding against the snow, quickly getting up with a chinese getup. "I made the better choice, being unhinged like you. Isn't the kind of life I would want." Grabbing a piece of the tree, he whacked it across the woman's jaw as he threw it away. 

 

Throwing a fist towards Amado, countering her attack with a grab. Taking a quick turn around her, her one arm bends over downwards as his other hand pressed against her shoulder. Smashing his knee into her skull, taking quite much more of the damage. Again and again, then tripping the other over to drop her on the ground. With his leg to sweep her body weight over, hands freed from her arm. He turned to face the opposite direction, Orphelia's hands grappled onto his costume at the lower area. "I'm trying to help you." Trying to help him, the word echoed into his mind. Nobody was ever there for him to help him, he focused onto the red head in silence. He grabbed on her collar, heaving her off of the snowy ground. Close enough to pull her forward at him. 

 

"An unhinged person help a hinged person? What kind of bullshit are you selling me?!" "You'll see it." Covering his face with her hands, an object attached to his face. He didn't try averting away, he wanted to know what she kept on talking about by helping him see a better perspective. Like visual optics, entering into a world a virtual world he entered. Everything shaping, building, millions of pixels building a world around him. "This is what I've been trying to show you." Words of familiarity made him turn to the direction of the voice, seeing the red head. 'Orphelia.' Being pixelated in this world. "It's funny, I haven't been trying to help someone. Not myself." 

"If you saw what kind of shits the superheroes are." Thousands upon thousands, of pixelated beings formed around him. "Cut the crap, Orphelia." "Look at yourself. There's no vision, nothing. " He looked downwards at himself, pixelated images form in his hands . A void of darkness he glared into, curling his fingers together to crush the pixelated void in his hands, it scatters at the gap of his fingers. "There's nothing truly 'heroic' in having a title as a superhero. I saw it. With my own two eyes. They were low as scum, that's why I have this dilemma with these heroes existing. No such thing as good, it works like the Yin and Yang. Good on the outside, evil deep down. Villains are evil on the outside, they have a different vision. The heroes repeat and repeat. While we, we don't. " Her sculpture faces to a man, the man's very being only fading into the pixelated pieces. Silently, staring at the woman who had faced a man just for a short moment. 

 

"I don't have a vision and I don't need one. I have these two." Showing the red head the gems, only two different skinned beings. "Still. Even if I hadn't met them. I met a woman. She became a important to my life, until I ruined it. " Blood trickling down his hands smeared, a corpse lying under him, until it'd poof away. "There's too much for me to have a vision like you have one. Me,unhinged, I don't want to be that kind of person." No names mentioned while he had been talking to the virtual Orphelia, watching the male in sullen silence. It was different, they both had the opposite outcomes back then. "Still, you need help." "Help... I never had it." The pixelated world, scattering, shattering, being drawn back into reality itself. Hands tugged on the virtual reality goggles, heaving them over his head ; seeing the reality happen around him. 

 

His body stuffed in snow along side with Orphelia, hands outstretching towards the yellow orb scorching down on him. The snow slides downwards off of him, looking at his side to see the red head awake after that. "We're not..so different, Amado." "Except, you know what's the difference between you and me? I stayed sane." He stood up, the snow flowing down to the snowy grounds. 'He's right, I'm the psychotic one. Still, he's strong. Mentally.' She gazed into the sight of the costumed man, watching him go off to the distance while snow continued to gently float down to the ground. Thousands of snowflakes floating gently. 'I wasn't.' Her eyes poking out of the white fluffy snow, slowly her eyes shutters into darkness itself. 

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face where he had left Orphelia. He gait to her direction, it'd take a few moments before then he pulled the other's arm out of the snow. Placing her arm over his shoulder to support, silently she looked upwards at Amado. 'He's helping me? Did I get through his head? It worked didn't it?' He shuffled to a bench, placing the woman on the bench. "Thanks." "..." No reply to the woman, it's ironic, right? That the sane person has to help the insane person? It turned itself around, the insane person tried to help the sane person see a better sight of things. 'I don't deserve a thanks. It's vice versa. I should be the one telling the thanks. But. I get it.' 

{ To Fiend Shana }

"Well, fucking, fucking. They're allies now." Cursing at the bottom of her lips, narrowing down at the ground. The binoculars thrown outwards to the streets, bloodied fingers go tracing through her red strands. "Hero Slayer and Amado. Urgh.." "I know how to apprehend that, Jose. My research about him should be an effective approach." Talking to the communicator into her ears, it's double trouble for Fiend Shana. With that Orphelia standing in the way, her dislike towards that 'Amado' still has its place in her heart. "What about the two gems? You told me about?" The thought about the two gems, Onyx,Aquamarine, those two were important to him. Fiend Shana had a plan in her mind, trying to think that would aggravate Amado. 

'I've got a better idea.' 

 

'All I need to do. Is rid Amado.' Her eyes glared into the costumed man's very being, still, that other version of herself. Calling it a copy cat, it could appear at any moment. A strategic plan before approaching. Taking a quick turn, no longer in the sight of the undead witch. 

{ Back to the Parallel Universe with Shana } 

Mixing with other chemicals, substances, flowing substances going upwards and downwards. 'I have things to focus, preparing magic still. That Fiend Shana is still in that dimension, who knows what she'll do to Jose. I have to protect him from harm.' Remembering the moment Jose had been struck down by one blow of that being's magic, it was unreal, still, it had happened to him like Genesis when he still was lurking around this dimension. 'I don't know what I would do without him. ' Sparkles of magic float above the test tubes, a rainbow mix of colors settling in the tubes. 

Snapping her finger, the door opened at the instant. A maid standing at the open door, ready for what her mistress will ask of her. "Prepare me and Jose a dinner." "Of course ma'dame." The maid didn't question why she asked something like that, continuing to work on her magic preparing. 

 

{ Back to the Original Universe } 

'Still. Where the hell is that superhero? I have to execute him.' Orphelia inhaled the air, trying to take the smell of Canada's humans for her to get a track. Ugh, too many it overflowed her nose in putrid stench. 

 

'Wait... what's that horrible stench?' Another set of footsteps follow at the right path of Orphelia, quickly hiding herself behind a wall to be wary about the situation. 'What in the hell is that?' An eye poking into the sight of seeing a witch, still an undead look made her look slightly close to a halloween costume. 'A zombie? An undead... wait.. It looks like that woman Amado was with. She never had any of that. Still. What the hell?' Waiting for the person to keep on moving, then the communicator in Fiend Shana's ear talks in. "I saw Orphelia!" "That's not important, Franky. I've got things to focus on." 'What? Wasn't that Franky's voice? I've got alot to ask from that shitbag.' 

 

While Fiend Shana proceeds forward. 

That gave her information to question now.


	7. Define Happiness

Blindfolded, his eyes were veiled from what's around his surroundings. The scent of fragrant blossoms sputter upwards into his nostrils, another person's hand stroking against it. A light snap to command her servant to undo the blind folds, undoing the folds of the man. Looking down at himself to see a black tie, tuxedo, like being ready for a date of some kind. Facing forward to see the red head, his expression dumbfounded to why he's in the 'Parallel' universe again. "Shana, what's with the." His head looking at the chandeliers, the flower vase, "I.." With her free hand, cupping his cheeks while leaning in close to Jose to press her lips against his skin. 

"want to spend more time with you." "Did you have to take me by surprise?" "Yes. By surprise." Pulling away from his cheek, fingers intertwining with his fingers while her other hand used a silverware object to pick up a veggie. Jose just played along, using his other hand to use a fork. Lightly heaving it over the plate, pressing it down against the veggie. Leading the tomato into his mouth, teeth slowly chewed on the tomato as it turned into little pieces of red substances chewed in his mouth. Gulping it, he had noticed some of the Red head's clothing were from his world. A corset, silver to match his eyes. 

After the short dinner. 

The chairs pushed back away from the table, then moving forward to Shana. Leading the male to a door, the young perpetual night filling the city . Pushing the door gently, to open it wide for the two to go through it. Blooming flowers adorn the railways, bright pink shone with dusts of magic to fill it a little life. Stopping their tracks, Shana's eyes looked inwards to the silver eyes of his. "I brought you here, to keep you safe just for awhile." Her unoccupied hand traced at the soft browny hair, leaning in to his lips to give a kiss one more time again. His hands eventually moved around her waist, bringing her in for a tighter grasp. 'No.. this isn't even close to what I need. Still. I don't stop.' It's awfully been hard on him, could have this been the break he needed for a once in awhile? 

 

Tongues dominating one another, swirling, Shana's fingers tightly grasp on his clothing. 'Shana did this... For me. Should I even be thankful? I needed Onyx.' Shana's leg curled around his, the kiss pushing forth to a much extravagant level. 'I don't know what happiness is, truly. Shana's happy. While, I'm not.' Her moan slightly kicked in between their rough kiss, concealing, her cheeks flustering a bright crimson. Sweat rolled down her forehead, a brief ring to cut the two's kiss at the moment. A bridge of saliva visible after breaking the kiss, her arms hung around his shoulders to hold the kiss on a knot! A bottle of alcohol in her right hand, holding it up to show her mistress the blood-like substances swirling in the transparent bottle. "Alcohol?" "Yes. You and me." "Wait. When did you become a drinker?" "Just this one time, being with you makes me happy." 

The maid walking lady-like to the two, extending her curled hand forth to the two. Grasping fingers on the base of the alcohol, the two were teleported into the mansion once again. Shana's rear bended over at the sight of Jose, placing her buttocks on his lap. Turning to face him, pulling him in for a hug - accidentally her frames were compressed into his face. "Mfph!" Her shoulder strap lightly slipped over her shoulder, wait shouldn't he check up on Onyx? "I have to check my teammates." "Jose, that can wait just for a little longer." "So I can't go back even if I asked you?" He found the evident solution, he needs to provide time for Shana. Sucks, he doesn't have powers so he's got no way out of this, huh, Shana could make another portal freely! Still, her heart is attached to Jose. 

 

{Meanwhile to Amado's Universe} 

"I miss him." "Huh?" Onyx's words sounded cracked, it drawn Aquamarine's attention to face the gem. "Where is he?!" "I- I don't know, Onyx, he's disappeared again!" Onyx's eyes filled tears, trying to hold back the tears. "I wish I knew. Onyx, but this time I don't. " There's not a single trace of Jose at this time, where the hell does he keep disappearing? "He cares about you so much that he'd do anything to be at your side. He's just either at his target's location. He can't be that far! It's going to be okay!" "..okay.." Turning to face the opposite direction of Aquamarine, Aquamarine tried to extend a hand towards Onyx. Onyx just presses on to take distance from the other. Fingers on her shoulder, what was this feeling. Human based emotions. 

 

Until something like a portal, like he was lobbed through it. Mostly in his costume, Onyx's expression baffled to what had spat him out of. 'He cares about you so much that he'd do anything to be at your side.' "I ... I should tell why I'm disappearing." It froze her just a inch at him, her eyes held worry for Jose. "Shana. Before I met you two. I met Shana. A witch, a parallel universe. She's in love with me, she brought me there again. I got worried sick that something could've happened to you!" The male brought the being into a tight hug, Onyx's expression changed to a very surprised one at the hug. Smiling, a hand pressing against his left part of his chest. 'His heart beats fast. Does he love me? It was like Aquamarine gave me a hint.' A smile formed her lips, replying to him with a hug. 

'I would do anything to protect you. Onyx. May cost my life, still worth protecting the one I love, only. Onyx. ' He thought, he heard the substances crawling down her chin, limpid substances touching the surfaces of her face - quickly breaking the hug. "Are you hurt?! Did I do something!?" "I'm happy. " Wiping her teary filled face, he cleaned her face up to clear up a kind of mixed emotion. Onyx's hand rose up to hold his hand against her cheeks, a kept smile across her expression stayed at him. "You're happy too. I felt your heart racing." "I am happy." This is exactly what he needed , this moment to be with Onyx longer. "Can you tell, 'Shana' to take you another time. " "It's complicated actually." "What?" "Shana's trying to ask me to be hers." "What?! Tell her no!" "It's not that easy." "I don't care! She's taking you from us! I don't want that! Aquamarine, me." 'She's right, I'm not happy with Shana. ' 

 

'I'm alot happier with Onyx.' "You want to head back home?" "Yeah, that'll do." Taking his hand, he chose the right choice he'll have to tell Shana if she ever appears out of the blue like it wasn't a problem. 

{ To Fiend Shana } 

"HA HA HA!" Belittling at the sight of happiness, dirtied tears crawled down her cheeks as a finger flicked off the substances. Focused at the green screen to see that the two are so close it made her laugh, her hands slapped against the screen. 'That was too good to laugh at. That's his weakness?! A woman?! I'll be sure to end her life!' Now that she had information transferred to her mind, still, a man like that have feelings?! It cracked her up, no one else to laugh along with her - no sight of seeing Orphelia yet. Whatever the hell he had been telling her about this Orphelia he's been such a pansy about. 

"That's one down." Killing the laughter, Franky didn't get a response about it. "He's got someone else he cares about too. Taking this guy head on is dangerous." A strategic manner of thinking is the better tactic to take him by surprise. "I get to kill him. You kill the other ones." Fiend Shana bluntly replied to him, walking off to take distance from the other. 'Why must I have no fun in any of this?'

{ Back to Antithesis } 

Soundless Jose slept quietly, Onyx hunkered over to the other close enough. Her lips pressed against his forehead, only for a moment then walking around the bed. She lay on the bed, being right next to the man. "Goodnight. Jose." 

 

Peeking at the opened door, watching the two for awhile - Aquamarine's expression filled with pure happiness. 'Did he finally tell her? Or was it something else?' She thought, then moving on along in sullen silence. 

 

-

 

{ To Orphelia } 

'Found you. Hiding in the hospital isn't going to work.' The red head moved in forward to the hospital, pushing the transparent doors to enter the structure itself. Sniffing the air, a wide amount of smell made pinch her nose. 'This is a hospital, using the sniffing is putrid for me. With all these senile,fragile beings around this structure. I have to find the specific thing I'm looking for. That hero. And kill him.' The mixed up rotten smells confused her direction, should take luck that hope for best this direction won't mislead her to somewhere else. Moving forward, the smell of clean socks a little bit of the scent lead her to that direction. 

Pausing on the door, pushing it open to look downwards at the hero. Still asleep. Snatching herself a pillow, she shuffled towards the hero. Gently placing it on top of his skull, taking the pistol that lies on the table. Pointing it into the pillow, lodging the gun close enough into it. A click! The trigger pulled, again and again. Blood streaming down the bed, the mattress stained in his own blood.Fingers dangle at the sides of his bed, Orphelia turned to face to the window. Making herself a hasty escape, pulling the railings of the window just lightly. The midnight light glowering through the window, jumping through the window to get out of the hospital. 

Finally. 

Her mission is complete. Killed that hero.


	8. This is the only option I have

"Jose." Shana's voice -- god no, he preferred to not to be bothered by something. ".." He turned to face the red head, winking at him - from the keenful ness of his she'll be resistant towards words. "Shana, we can't be together." "Is there something wrong? My love?" Moving towards him, sitting right next to him as she swiftly puts her arms through the gap of form. "I'll do what you want!" Compressing her cheeks against his shoulder, she cared about him so much - not willing to give him up. For her entire life she wanted to be happy for once instead of living it as a lone widow. "Shana, I can't. I'm telling you that it doesn't work this way." "It's alright if we can't be together, if I'm with you all the time. That'll be enough for me." Reaching to stroke his face as she pulled him in for another kiss, for about a minute. 

 

Moving downwards slowly, groping his muscles and downwards to -- stopping her from continuing. His hand grasped on hers, preventing her from moving forward to that 'level'. "I still need your help." "Of course you'll need it." Her frames compressed on his chest, hugging the male around his torso. "You'll still have a place in my heart, Jose." 'I can hear her beating heart, racing.' Her other hand grabbed on his wrist to press on her left breast, it's so soft -- what the hell is she doing this for? Right to feel her heart beat racing madly, her cheeks flustered in a deep red. Blowing a kiss at him, she stood up off of the edge of the building to continue doing her magic back at her universe. 

"I'll be preparing magic to protect you." Opening a portal before her, then entering the portal afterwards. It flung her through the portal, what a helluva day it is in this cold fuckin' place. He turned to face the opposite direction of the portal fading away, facing the direction at the two shadows creeping behind him. 'What the hell am I doing with myself?' He held his head to make a better look on some things. "We're back. So? What happened?" Asked Aquamarine to Amado, great he's formed a dysfunctional relationship with Shana. "I told her that we couldn't be together. Still, she's in love with me. " Even if he tried to tell her that they weren't compatible lovers, she still has the heart to love him. 

"You don't love her, do you?" "No. I don't." Onyx butts in the conversation, the question that would have a point of view. "Jose. I'll still be here with you." Moving in at the male's side to sit right next to him, Aquamarine hopped over to the side to side right beside Jose. 'I wish I could believe that things will be alright. But I can't. Psychologically. Physically. I know that there's just an abyss that awaits for me to go into it. "You might be the most narcissistic person I know but. You're still the coolest person I know." 'The two make me happier than anything on the surface of the earth. LSD won't be really enough for me to buy happiness. I'm glad that I found you two. At first, I never was glad. I was pissed off. And now I look at myself. Being happy with the two. ' 

"I don't take compliments as gratitude, Aquamarine." "That's the Jose I know." Being nudged on the shoulder, he didn't find it thankful to have a sort of compliment. He didn't personally enjoy having compliments with him being a part of it. He stood up, noticing his target at the streets. Finally! He jumped forward to the location, the two had followed the male from behind. 'Huh.' A vehicle stopping at the stop sign, both hands over the hood of the vehicle. Going forth to the structure, in short amount of time to allow momentum to maintain. He crashed through the glass window, a quick barrel roll to make a clean landing. A green piece of things in the center of the brown cigar, blowing out a puff of smoke into his face. 'You'll regret that, punk. ' 

"Stupid motherfucker!" He grabbed on his fur coat, swinging him forward to a wall ; the wall formed a slight crack in the wall. "Nn..." He managed to immobilize him just for a short amount of time, bullets firing into his direction by a metallic being. Averting the bullets point blank, the being rose its arm up one more time. "A bullet that no meta human can dodge." Loading its arm up with a pat of its hand, it fired a bullet towards Amado. Time again begins to slow down, this power Amado was familiar with. 'Bullet time' Moving normally even with time slowing down, he averted the attack. Bullet time stopped its effect on reality itself, surprised the being caught in a dead surprise. "Are you a hero?" "Hero? No, a supervillain. " 

Amado used his leg to raise upwards for a round house kick then another kick with the same leg, hitting into the torso of the other. The man whom is the target of Amado tried to wake up, his hands covered by thick ice holding his hands, feet, preventing any further movements at all. "You've got alot to answer." "Me! I don't know a thing!" "I'll kill you." "You can't kill me! I'm a crime boss!" "Onyx , you do it. He's a bitch." Turning to face the opposite direction, Onyx formed something with her earth powers. A sword in her hand, slicing the other's head off with a swipe of her rocky weapon. It deforms itself, turning into nothing more than rubble and pebbles. Scattering into a pile of dirt, he turned to face the other direction. 'I.. wait. What is that?' He hunkered over, yanking out a newspaper hiding behind the man's very being. A news paper, so many words and one picture. A huge caption that says 'Sockman found dead at Hospital' . 

'That's funny. Orphelia killed someone at a place where people die.' He didn't think it was funny physically, this thing about people dying often inside of a hospital is the reality here. "The Hero Slayer is just that obsessed with killing heroes? Sockman was the only hero left." "Did you forget Josie?" "I hate her. ALOT. " Viewing the news paper Amado's taking a careful examination in, Onyx quirked a brow at the sight of the corpse of sockman. Inside of one picture, he tossed the newspaper elsewhere. Onyx still has alot of reasons not to like that 'Josie' she's bad influence around him. Urgh, he walked over to the direction to the door. Pushing the doors open, the ring of a bell rings above the trio. Pausing at their tracks, he seeing Orphelia at the distant taking a smoke. 

Telling the two not to interfere with a hand gesture, he moved forward to the other to lock his green with her crimson. "Orphelia. You did it? Congrats." "Sounds like you're being sarcastic." "I told you there'd be no more heroes for you to kill, Orphelia. You didn't listen. That's it for your so called 'Hero Slayer' title. Title-less Slayer now." "I know, it's just I've got alot of things to carry on. There goes my title for being a 'Hero-Slayer'." "If I were you, I would've just grabbed a mug of beer and drink it. Are you going to retire?" "No. I remember that you said the world is full of 'Metahumans' and 'Superhumans' then that's what I've got to kill then. " "Doesn't that violate your code?" "I'd rather have a title name than be the 'Title-less Slayer' sounds shitty. Hey. You know my real name. Already. Means you owe me your name." "I don't swing that way. You've seen my appearance, can't you do telepathy?" "No. I can't do telepathy." "It's Jose." "You told me anyway?" "We're both supervillains. Gives me a logical reason to." "How can you do telepathy?" "Ninja technique? What? Wasn't taught back in your days? " "No. I've been thinking of a different name." "No, keep the 'Hero Slayer' it's what you've done your entire life. Keep the name. I'll never change mine. Better to keep yours the same." 

The two were flabbergasted, wait, since WHEN DID THEY BECOME FRIENDS?! "How-" "Is that even possible-" The scene looked quite friendly, he got friendly with Rain and her. Most of the reasons were the same reasons, alike, almost. Onyx kept her eyes focused on Orphelia, making sure they maintained distance from each other. The two were about done talking it out, moving back to his teammates. "You're friends?" "...If you want to put it that way." "Good. We can get all the help we can get." "The three of us is good enough." "No, there could be something we can't do. Eventually, we'll need help." Aquamarine asked certain questions, trying to play the smarter one here. "You don't have to make a point out of it. We're friends, isn't that already counted?" "You mostly kill. This would be considered impressive that you didn't do anything." "I'm still sane, thanks to you two. " 

'I'll do it. For their sake. They're the only things that matter to me. And Rain. ' 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Three years ago.}

Standing at the slate, kneeling over to face Anna's grave. It rained heavily, thousands of droplets raining on him. His green finger tips stroke downwards at her slate, he smashes a fist at the dirt . Bouncing off of the ground, it stained his hand in dirt. Another voice drawing his attention, turning to face Nick. "I didn't come here for you. I came here to pay my respects. I know you didn't do it. On purpose. Still, I'll be the one to kill you." Nick knelt over for a few moments, fingers against the mud -ignoring the substances staining his fingers. He stood up shortly, facing the opposite direction of Amado. 

"I'll take you to hell." Replying to Nick, brushing off the words Nick stated to him. 

'And it won't be pretty.' 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Time Traveling again?

'The fuck?' He paused at the sight of a white and black swirling object before him, his costume being sucked into the portal. Sharply, forcing himself to stay put through a test of his strength. Failing, he got sucked straight into the portal. Numbers, mathematics, timelines, months, time moving backwards to head back into '19th' century. It looked normal at the other side of the portal like he could feel welcomed at home. Tucking himself into a curled position for a moment, a quick land on the ground. The portal closed itself up tightly as a white light beam of light sealed it off. 'How the fuck am I going to get back?!' He groaned to what brought him in, noticing the tall standing structures, classic vehicles. 'What the hell am I gonna get back in my time? Isn't this 19th century? I've barely made memories through my life.' 

Terrified screams echo somewhere at the city, his attention drawn to the screams. 'I have to find something to use to get out of here.' Within a matter of a few moments at UNBELIEVABLE speed to the location, he stopped at the sight of a busted door. Blood puddles at the doorstep, his eyes focused into the sight of seeing another being. The being's hand clipped around her neck, raising her over his own height. The red hair -- wait that's Orphelia! 'Dead corpses. Orphelia.. and who the hell is that?' He thought, hands firmly taking grip on the railings. He lobbed himself over the railings, a front flip forward to the direction. "Orphelia. You haven't changed a bit. You're still a -- what the hell?" The man noticed a huge shadow towering over the two. 

'Weird. He's got these powers. Crime evil justice avoidal. And what it does. I have to play defensive to win this one.' He thought, instead of throwing a attack he jabbed his two finger tips into his pupils to get him to jerk back violently. Dick move, fingers slipping off her throat - trying to get a breather. Coughing for a few moments, helping herself up to get ready for something. "Ngn.. you're going to pay." The man veiled his temples, Amado stared down at the being. 'Youth was on her side.' Then he faced the man readying himself for a fight, how did that man get close enough to him? Steadying his arm back while the other one readied. His foot moving back a little, Amado's learned something from that. 'Play smarter, I don't want to be a corpse.' 

'Who the hell is this guy?' Orphelia's expression had itself dumbfounded at him, the man ran inwards at Amado. Hurtling a fist towards the male, quickly averting the attack while pushing his elbow to throw it back to his own face. It collided against his own nose, doing damage to himself -- this made him think that there's someone whom can just get to him at the moment he sees him. Amado ducked over, claw fingers grabbing on his pants to yank them upwards as he fell to the ground. "..tell me.. who the hell are you?" Trying to collect words to speak to him, narrowing his eyes down at the man. "Nobody." The other attempted to grab him by the torso, crouching over as Night jumped over the low height of Amado. 

Pushing him lightly over his own height. Orphelia watching this happen before her. 'Woah. How the fuck did this guy figure out his powers?' Orphelia observed the two, Amado shuffling into the direction of Night. "GET UP!!" Amado shouted out at the other, the other tried to recuperate himself from the things he's went through. This is the first time he'd experience defeat to a costumed man. "Oh. I hear you loud and clear!" Hoisting him over his own height, a stinger spitting out of Amado's wrist. "Harming me will be your biggest mistake. " "I'm not aiming to." A light thrash at the premises of his pupil, his body tingled for some reason. Shaking, trembling, his bones and muscles incapable of making a move. 

Releasing the man . He tilted over lightly like a improperly set object, circling for a few moments. "What the hell did you do to me?! That wasn't supposed to work!" He can only move his mouth, it was a ninja technique not truly for lethal forms of killing. It didn't count. As evil. "Ninja technique: Paralysis. Get used to it." Amado headed off to the opposite direction, jumping into the direction of the door. Amado subdued the very being with his knowledge of fighting and experiences, he has superior experience even to someone like that. The light scorching down on him, watching the man head off to the other direction. Orphelia walked over to the other, once standing before the male she uncurled a finger to point a finger upwards. Then it flies into his nose. Orphelia went off to head out of the structure. 

 

Some helluva day. Huh? 

Seeing Amado shuffle down that way, the red head should thank him for the help - to whom she owes this thanks to? She didn't know who he was in this time, unaware this being is from the future. "Wait. You helped me back there. I've got no clue to who you are but thanks." ".." Turning to face the other silently with a fist thumped against his waist, he didn't reply to thank yous enough. "You're a?" "Super-Villain." Replying to her question, his glares turned to focus at a clock. Hands spinning in infrequent manners, many clocks spinning over and over. 'It's my time to get back into my time. This just doesn't have what I need.' Running forward to the glass structure, his body entering through the motioning glass walls. It was like entering a pool of glass, the procedure repeated itself again. 

For two minutes he had been gone. It wasn't that long. 

Back to the present world. He looked around himself, everything modernized, presently upped vehicles and things look normal. The red head behind him had a plastered expression of stale looks. At first it felt nostalgic with this man, right! She remembered something! This suddenly startled her memories, she didn't realize it sooner that Amado had saved her life from her history. "Hey, pal." Her words were different from how she usually talked to him, he must've messed up with time that it did something between their connection with one another. "I can't forget the man who helped me." "I have no idea what the hell you're being so happy about." "Did you forget?" "You're talking nonsense." He didn't want to bring up the past so acting like he had no idea is alot better. 

He got crammed into her memories of the past. 'I messed up time. Whoever the hell that guy was in the past. He knows me. I only read his ability. Didn't care about the name.' He shuffled off to the distant, Orphelia following behind the male. 'Does he never have explanations to how he did that to Night? Night was tough. But Amado. What kind of skill does he even have? I'll never know, just don't have telepathy.' Tracks continuously forward, pushing open the doors of a bar. 'For two minutes, I was in her past and she remembered me. That's some fucking cranium .' "You're going to drink?" "You too. You tagged along with me, that's what you get." "Fair enough." 

He shuffled into the front row seats along with Orphelia. Two fingers for an order of alcohol to the bartender, Amado's casual habits for drinking is this. 

{ A few hours later } 

"I didn't know you had this habit. It's a thrill." "Who the fuck doesn't?" Drinking is a habit most would casually do for a habit for depressive people or people whom want to just fun in their lives. "Do you remember now?" "Ugh. Don't bring that up again. " He didn't want to answer it, getting off of their chairs to head to the doors to open it. Amado had his free hours, not entire day since he went through time to do something. Orphelia's eyes looked hazy, a bit exhausted due to the alcohol flowing through her system. Walking in a lazy manner as Amado grabbed on her jacket to help her walk properly. 

Rain stopping by the two to just wave a hand. "Jose!" She called outwards to her bloodsibling as he turned to face the other's direction. "Rain? What do you want?" "The gems wanted me to check up on you." "I'm fine. Tell them. Orphelia's just. Drunk." Replying to his sibling, she walked over to him as she tippy toes over to gently place a kiss on his forehead. "Love you brother!" Sheepishly she flustered, caring about someone really meant something to her. Waving him a gesture with her hands to tell him that she's going to head back to the gems. 

 

{ TO Shana Fiend and in Gantz's HQ} 

"Why the fuck is it taking so long? Why can't I just kill them? Right there! Right now!" Fiend Shana barked violent words at the gas masked being, growling under her scarred lips. Separate things were being done by Franky. "Not now. I'm still making. A variety of foes that Jose just can't take on." Focusing on his project on the other 'Fiends' to prepare something for Amado. Green substances flowing within test tubes, pieces of organs, flesh, parts of some other things. Flying fingers on the keyboard to get it down. His research on Amado should be enough to supply him a contingency plan if he ever failed. 

"What kind of plan?" "A devious plan."


	10. Reminiscing doesn't help.

'Do I have this much to be weighed on me? First I messed up history. Now I get involved into someone else's memories. I've had the ... this isn't that bad. I've experienced alot of things rather than this.' He focused on the time, memories for a short time still stayed inside of his cranium. The numbers altering in the clock, turning his eyes to focus onto the other things that hardly seemed important. 'Anna's dead.. I won't have to see another person having her face. Not a clone or another. That's what I could hope to believe.' Reminiscing the things he's done, the blood stained in his knuckles - he did it without being influenced to. He had been through alot of things, the things he can't undo , all of it weighed on him. 'And that Russian superhero can no longer be brought back to life.' Through his inventory slot, taking out the picture of Anna - it's time that he should've let it go. Gently his fingers release the picture, it flies off to the distant. 

 

'Should've done that a long time ago.' The breeze carrying the piece of paper, he didn't want to remember the person - it didn't work.It failed, still in his mind. 'Gantz dead too. With that friend of his. Fragile, rotting in hell with the two. Especially Anna.' These thoughts echoing silently in his skull, exhaling a huff silently. 'What the hell would Fragile be doing in hell anyway? Screwing death? He was the biggest dumbass I've ever met. Good that he's dead now, right?' A hand moving to the bottle of strong whisky beside him, hoisting it over his head. The substances flowing downwards into his throat, slow gulps to intake the substances like any normal person would. 'I've made someone my blood sibling. Never had a sibling my entire life, Rain, my sibling. Not biologically, still, do I deserve good things like these? I don't, do I?' 

 

'I didn't understand the world at first, it was blank to me. Now that I do. It's the hellhole I wouldn't want to live in it. Asteroid Cerberus hitting Earth after ten years. I can't imagine myself being dead now, Onyx and Aqua wouldn't want that. Including Rain. Guess moving to another world would be the answer. For what? A start? A new beginning, no. There's no turning new leaf for me. I'll still be that narcissistic guy. ' Setting it down beside him, a sleeve to wipe the substances off of his lips. At the side, he focused his eyes on the direction of a playground. Children playing around, having a little joy in their games and parents' company. 'I never had that kind of life.' He didn't envy children for having a better life than he did, looking upwards at the skies. The fresh morning, fresh morning yet all he can think of is things like this? Drowning in sullen silence to think It's over right?Can't be undone.

 

'Norris, I'll find you and kill you for this. There's no thank you. ' He hadn't forgotten whom was the reason why he's this, still alive and breathing. 'But, unfortunately there's alot to catch up to. I have to focus on my main goal. ' Standing off of the ground he had been sitting in, there's something about life for him - it could never be what you want or need. He shuffled to the distance, his bottle finished after a few more moments to himself. 'What the hell is that?' He looked over a shoulder to see a few folks holding up papers, posters to defend rights to gender equality. He shuffled to that spot, it didn't look like anybody else could've at least extend their own hands to the group. Stopping before the group, the person looked upwards at Jose. "Give me that!" Snatching the paper as he sets it at the center of his torso to try and draw people's attention. 

"Thank you." The person thanked the man for aiding the group, offering a smile to the man whom is helping them. "There's alot of mean, cruel, people I'm glad that there's a person whom is kind enough to help us out. Gender equality has been a big problem for us. They would just tease, insult us, it's just hard you know. You know what I'm saying? And being mentally fractured." "I'm only helping to do something right." Helping some transgenders and white,black, they only needed the help to gain moral support. "What's your name?" "It's Jose. Kid. " "It's Katie. Pleasure to meet you, Jose!" 

 

'I might not be that much for the kid's support. The thing I've got to do is just help her out. It's rare seeing kids like these, not so stereotypical. ' Most kids at this century always had these dilemmas and weigh it on others. It's not fair for other kids. Seeing Aquamarine and Onyx at the distance, watching Jose do something right for the others. He's got something about him, shuffling to the man. Once close enough, Onyx gently puts his other hand down so they're able to share one. Holding up the poster, his heart thumped wildly like he'd lose his sanity. Happiness flooded his mind, being right next to Onyx made him happy enough. "You're a good man, Jose." 'Good? Nah, I'm only doing what I think I'm sane enough to do.'

Aquamarine grabbed herself a poster as she rose it high enough to try and get other's attention. "They're?" Katie looked at the two, confused to whom they were at first. "Onyx and Aquamarine. Both of them are important to me." Responding - Katie didn't question their skin tone, taking that the idea they're discriminated people too . Supporting others of their own kind, Katie waved at the two with a greeting of her own. "Oh! I almost forgot! That's Jenny! Christopher! Nathaniel!" She gestured her hands to the other group members of her, the other members plastering smiles on their lips. "Good to meet ya! Jose!" The others nodding their heads lightly, then facing the direction to continue helping out. Other folks passing by, putting money inside of the charity jar. There's some 'peculiar' folks helping out. Gives a better reason to help them out with some donations, coins, wads of green put into the transparent jar. It creates small noises in the jar, metallic coins slipping into the jars. 

 

{ A few hours later } 

{ Back to the Safe haven } 

'What the hell?' He saw blue beeping in the pocket of Aquamarine, moving in close enough to the other. Gently moving her hand to the side to quietly grab the object, taking it off the curls of her fingers. "Aquamarine!" A odd voice echoing through the object, this is someone else 'not' Onyx. Aquamarine's asleep for just about a few hours, not to mention the drinking habit had been a helper for sleeping. "Answer!" "Who the hell is this?" "I'm Tanzanite. Tell me, who are you? What did you do with Aquamarine?" "Jose. I did nothing." "You must be that gentle man Aquamarine has been telling me about." "What?" "How about we see each other face to face?" "...fine." Pressing a hologram tab to end the call, setting the object down at the table. He heard something quite subtle, like a friction with a bit of magic. 

He shuffled to the door, pushing it with exerted strength to open the metallic door. He walking into that noise created a moment ago, he stopped at the sight of seeing a much taller and bigger being. "A human. Earth's beautiful, isn't it?" "It's shitty." "Pardon?" "You're supposed to be Tanzanite then?" "What gave it away?" "Doesn't big and out of human color make a point?" "I've heard you've protected them. Jose." "I've done it for a year. All the power, none of the responsibility." "Good. I'll leave you now." The gem turned her figure to face the opposite direction to head into the platform under her. It teleported her off to somewhere else, the light burst under the platform. Rising to a mid-air level then, disappearing in his vision. Spotting Onyx opening the door with a rather hazy look, drinking had been the team's personal habit. This sleeping is 'quite' worth it. 

 

"Jose? Who was that?" 

"Someone." 

 

{ Back inside of the safe haven } 

"You met Orphelia when she was younger? Uh, don't get me wrong bro. But you guys weren't in the same birth time." "Time travel." "Time travel?" "And she thinks I'm her friend from her past. This makes hardly a dent to what I've experienced." Talking about what had happened to him a few days back. "That's weird." Onyx didn't know of this 'time travel' did this world really have such things? "For two minutes it was weird." "Was it uncomfortable?" "You have no idea." "Bro, how come you experience weird things and seemingly, you're not even close to being eccentric." 

"You're going to tell her?" "No. Would get confusing for Orphelia with the whole time travel part." "Just wait it out?" "Exactly."


	11. There will always be a threat

"You got it punk." Being repeatedly told for a spar with the two, it sounded like they wanted to take toes against someone whom skill is very superior. He flipped backwards to maintain distance from the two, the two taking their own distances like a triangle formed at the area. Their forms changing to the physique of Amado's two-hundred fifty pound being . Every part from head to toe but mostly in costume, outlinings of the two's shape matched his details - this is surprising had they been planning to do a spar that's somewhat equivalent to him? 'You've got to be kidding me.' This is another fight that could get him to throw all out what he's got, the same height of his along with costume. 'Shape-shifting grants physical change and the person's capabilities. Still, they aren't that tough. But they've got the speed and strength to add. The brains, no.' He focused on the two, Onyx jumping in first at Amado. With a readied kick to his face, it pushes him back away from the two. Onyx throwing in a fist, Amado ducking over a little as the other's fist gets caught between the gap of his arm. 

 

A kick flying upwards at Onyx's skull. Aquamarine cutting in between the two, jumping in mid air to throw a flipping kick across Amado's jaw. 'Damn, didn't think I'd get myself beat.' Another hit taken by Aquamarine, his turn to get back at them! He jumped in mid air his left leg striking first into Onyx's torso, separately, then his right smashes right into Aquamarine's stomach. Gaining some distance from the two. 'Damn, this is actually thrilling for even me.' He ran forward into the Aquamarine first, Onyx taking the upper advantage to jump over his height. Her legs curled around his neck, smashing him downwards at the concrete ground as his head being consumed by the ground. Hands pushing his head off of the solid surfaces. Rubble on top of his head, getting himself back to his feet. 

 

'These two really were prepared to fight me. Don't I feel honored now?' He focused on the two, this fight could take him awhile with the two giving him a bit of a workout here. An uppercut under Onyx's chin, additionally spinning around to give a extra amount of damage. Hands grasped the shoulders of Onyx to perform a handstand over her, Aquamarine jumped over to the costumed man. 'Crap.' His legs both swung over at the other's skull with a side and upward move, then a kick to the opposite direction of his temples. It struck him to the back of his skull, taking it down to ground level. 'Suppose watching me fight gave them the ideas of martial arts.' As Onyx shuffled close enough to the other, her shadow creeping over his shape. Upwards, his right leg smashed at the spinal area of hers whilst his body laid on the ground. 

 

Sweeping his wrist under her shin to trip her over. Faceplanting into the ground, something to take into the face . Aquamarine managed to recuperate from that attack, lobbing her fist at the other as Amado quickly grasped on her arm shortly. A fist hitting somewhere at her forearm, circling around with a readied elbow to strike across her face. And doing the same procedure with the same elbow, kicking the knee of hers then at the joint after getting right past her. An elbow thrashing down at her whilst staying right behind her, once again he'd get in front of her. Delievering a back fist to her fast, like a butterfly he'd be swift and thrash as a hinged being. That should've been enough to get Aquamarine down on her legs, turning to face the other -- not down for the count yet? 

 

"Aquamarine's down?" "That's evident, I don't have to point that one out." Playing his personality smoothly, the two running at each other ready to continue the fight on. Onyx jumping in mid air shortly to lob a flying knee across his jaw, seems like shape shifting was one of those powers that were able to go toe to toe with him. If you've been with Amado long enough to intelligently use the shape shifting, taking a bit distance from her attack. 'Onyx really was the one who still kept standing, huh?' He thought, Amado adjusting himself a little to maintain the battle distance. Throwing a centered kick whilst he spun to do another attack, Onyx being able to avert the attack just to get back from it.Though the secondary attack inevitable, Amado lobbed the other at the skull of hers horizontally. A high kick, the continuous move he continued on with after the first move. 

 

The two shifting their shapes back into their normal forms. It'd take a few minutes for the two to get back on their toes, Amado's arms folded under his frames, he looked at the two of them with a usual gaze. Battle scratches, damage covered their bodies from the certain attacks they had taken to the face. "It worked, huh." Aquamarine noted down in her mind to remember that this tactic worked somewhat effective on Amado, this is a spar mostly."You couldn't figure that one out?" Quirking an eye at Aquamarine, he had known that their ability of shape shift would've also given them an advantage to fighting someone like him. "Wait.. you knew that we were able to do this entire time?!" Onyx cutting in the conversing, these two were able to go toe to toe with him if they could've used their powers properly. He had known that they were able to the entire time. "You're joking, right?" Amado didn't think they were being serious about this subject. 

 

"No, I'm not joking. How did you figure that out?" "Ever since you two came in my life. " "He's got a point, with all these powers we have. Using them intelligently would've been it." He's quite observant for most of the time, the two's ability of shape-shifting had given him the idea that they would've come up with a clever plan like that. The brightest idea that ever came into mind, he shuffled forth to the door that would lead down to the safe haven. Twisting the knob to open the door, pushing the door to open it up while the two followed the costumed man. 'Still, am I really the smart one here?'

 

{| A few minutes |} 

 

'I'll have to make a ship for the.. three.. no four of us. If the plan is to ever leave Earth.' Aquamarine watching Amado and Onyx conversing with one another, thinking about that it'll need many things to get it to properly function. 'After-all. Rain is a part of this family. And Jose's blood-sibling, I can respect that.' Aquamarine shuffled to the fridge, pulling it by the metal handle as cool air within the fridge. Made her feel welcomed by it, taking another bottle of alcohol from the fridge as she flicked the bottle off with her thumb shaped into a bottle opener. The cracking noise of alcohol relieving her, placing it over her lips as the substances streams down into her throat. 'If it wasn't for Jose, I wouldn't have been an alcoholic like him. I enjoy being one.' After finishing the bottle of alcohol, using her free hand to push the fridge back to conceal it. A smile touched her lips at the sight of the picture attached to the fridge, Onyx,Aquamarine and Amado. 

A beautiful sight in seeing them being a happy team, somewhat close to family but Amado deeply cared for Onyx. Seeing Aquamarine as a sort of close friend, it had been quite a long time hasn't it. Over a year, 2018. Now, last year was 2017. "All of the power, none of the responsibility." Words being said out of her lips as her vision takes grasp on Amado, yeah, that's what Amado said. It was quite a catch, still he managed to do something better thanks to them. "You're telling me, that nobody has called you 'Victor' ?" "No." "V--" "Don't say it, it'd make me cringe." "Jose, you're much accustomed to that then?" "Yes." "So, that 'Shana' woman. She isn't visiting you anymore?" "She's help. If we ever need the help, we're only a small group. I can't do everything myself. " "You have me and Aqua." "And Rain." 

 

"I've heard of this thing called 'birthday'. Have you ever celebrated it?" "No." "Don't you want to celebrate it?" "Singing and cake? Not my kind of thing."


	12. Does this have to happen again?

{Somewhere in Canada } 

 

"Aquamarine, expunge your hands from my temples." His eyes had been veiled by Aquamarine, allowing it without pulling an action. His eyes slowly had been unveiled to catch the sight of seeing an alien ship before him. The tech of the object looked like it had been from the future, he had an expression at the sight of seeing this thing - unchanged. An alien ship? What the hell-- wait, realizing that this is their own ship for getting out of Earth after Earth gets demolished by the asteroid known as 'Cerberus' . "This ship is..for." "Yes. I can remember that you told me Earth will be destroyed in 2029." "You actually built a ship for us, to leave Earth?" "Of course, I'd do it to keep Onyx, you and me. And your sibling together. " 

 

'Another meta human?' Someone else's presence could be here, narrowing his eyes over to look around his vicinity until something lifted the ship as if it were a telekinetic doing something to it. "NOO!!" Fingers pointed into the being to shoot projectiles, hardening due to the cool atmosphere around them as it solidifies into spikes. The meta human's telekinetic powers stopped the motioning of the projectiles as they were in its control. The ship being rose higher in the skies, being pulled into the direction of the meta human. Amado ran forward to the metahuman's very being, the meta human glared over at the sight of Amado. Focusing his will to crush the mind of Amado through the forms of telepathy, the fewer moments of getting into the mind of Amado. Terrified, frozen in the fear taking control of him . "NEIN!" 

 

His fear took over, alternating the image of seeing a costumed man. Transforming into a rather drastically big creature, fangs taking its place outside of the enormous mouth. A slithering tongue hissing outwards at the man, illuminating green pupils at his sight. The creature smashing its enormous weight on the man, the agonizing pain filling his body from the weight of the being. "Get.. away! Get away! GET AWAY!" He panicked being unable to do anything in fear, the head of Amado shaping into a sort of reptile creature. Roaring at the sculpture of the man, its hands rose upwards as it repeatedly mashed on the other like a videogame button with aggression being repressed against the meta human. Slowly reality entering once again, to the eyes of the meta human it was a illusion of seeing a monster. Something unstoppable, driving fear into the man's very being that he wasn't able to do anything. 

 

The vehicle falling downwards at Amado, one hand grasped on the metallic skin of the ship. Setting it to his side, the ship set right beside him as he looked over at where Aquamarine still is. "The metahuman saw you like you were some kind of 'monster' . " "That's what he gets, reading my mind wasn't the idea." The carcass of the being had a crater formed in his torso, the ribs broken down to shit along with his other organs. A deep hole formed in the torso of the other, he shuffled back to where Aquamarine is. 'He had strong telepathy, too bad he lost to fear.' He pushed the ship forward as the wheels move in forward to Aquamarine. 'Sometimes, I'm the monster even on the outside.' After setting it a close distance to Aquamarine, hands let go of the object. Circling around it as he moved in forward to the other, how many meta humans were out there in the world actually? He never questioned himself about the numbers of Meta humans due to the Earth's destruction that will come in 2029. 

 

'Wait..' He noticed something underneath the snow, stuffed in the thick pounds of white. Pressing forward to the glimmering object, crimson lens staring right back into him - a camera stuffed in the snow, huh? Focusing itself on the man, his foot heaving abit then he smashed it downwards into the object underneath the snow. Wires, static spitting out of the object in the snow. The snow preventing it from starting a fire, too overwhelming for the static to even fight back against it. 'There's someone out there.. watching me. I don't know who yet, could be Norris. Or nick. ' He assumed it had been the ones he had knew from his past, catching up back to reality in a second. His face automatically whipping over to Aquamarine, the two should get the ship back home. It could take awhile, for them to do this. 

 

Franky had been trying to keep track of Amado's tracks, doing the same thing that his 'CEO' had done to be aware of his enemies. He paused at the sight of seeing another 'Aquamarine' except the entire appearance had broad wounds, visible bones sticking out of shoulders, forehead and shins. It stood right between the two, what the hell is that thing supposed to be?! Reminiscing at that one time he encountered something that called itself 'Fiend Shana' this must be a 'Fiend Aquamarine' . One eye hanging right beside her cheek, the beating heart sticking out of the left area. Curling its lips upwards to form a grin, the appearance of seeing something like herself made Aquamarine shudder at its physical appearance. 

"I'm Fiend Aquamarine! Here to kill the both of you!" Fully its wings spit out of his back, corpses of other beings mixed in dirty muddied water. Wings flapping downwards to rise from the ground, a tongue made up of eyeballs and attached flesh visible to the vision of Amado. It looked putrid at first to see something like that - as he jumped over the height of the other. "You're quite the bouncer." Said the fiend Aquamarine, claw fingers curled around her arm. An elbow smashing sharply down on her elbow then throwing in a backfist. "Who the hell made you?!" Possessing a demanding tone, his free hand grappled on the hairs of the woman. Yanking her by the hairs, screaming out in pain from the man's attack - then the hairs get torn out of the flesh of her head. The strong scent of maggots hiding underneath the flesh of the other's scalp, thrusting it downwards into the woman's temples to blind her one eye. 

"Get off of me! You lousy!" The maggots stuffed into the other's vision, blinding her own with her own flesh like a diaper. 'She's not that bright as Aquamarine is, gives me a better chance to finish the job. Right here and now to end this.' A stinger unsheathing itself from his free hand. Deeply he seeped his stinger into the raw brains of the being, blood immensely gushing outwards at Amado. Squirting substances at his costume, the two falling downwards into the snow. Kicking the spleen of the other to get off of her body. Letting go of the scalp flesh he had in his hands, the woman crashed into the snow grinding against the snow roughly. Her skull cracked up against the impact, the rest of her body facing upwards with a light curve. Blood thickening the white snow, the body stayed at where it had its impact. 

 

The snow she grinded against, adorned by her flesh, bones, blood and other organs. 'I read her mind.. it said something about. There's 'more of us' whatever the hell that would mean. Someone else must've wait... I know that this is a fiend. Wouldn't that mean...' Sharply across his torso it hit him right across the torso, something that moved at the light speed barrier. 'Fiend Shana' this looked like the other 'Fiend' is here, Aquamarine dashed right to the side of Amado. Building a barrier of ice to shield the two for protection, the blood spilling across his body. "What the FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Aquamarine was rather confused about this all suddenly happening between them, helping the male get up from the ground. "Amado. Seems like I had to cut down the fun." Familiar, he hadn't heard that voice in quite awhile for now 'Fiend Shana' . 

'Just a flesh wound. I'll manage.Ow. That hurt.' Being able to get up once again, leaping on top of the ice barrier as he narrowed his eyes on the sight of seeing Fiend Shana using her magic to repair the damage done on Fiend Aquamarine. Rising from the ground, her body takes a heavy load of magic to rearrange her body parts, cracking noises whilst repairing her. Setting her at the ground, gracefully the Fiend Aquamarine stood at the side of witch. "Jose! What's happening?!" "Revenge. That's what this bitch wants! Come at me! MOTHERFUCKER!" His stingers unsheathing from his wrists, dashing angrily towards the two. "How about another time? I'm a bit off schedule!I have to pick this one up, a bit of a mess, I'll be sure to bring the rest with me! When I get the chance!" The witch placing a palm on the being's shoulder, within a second. POOF! The two had teleported away, a stinger shoved deeply into the snowy grounds to where the two had been standing at. The stinger formed a hole from his weapon, Aquamarine readied herself from a distance with a readied bow made up of /ice/ due to the temperatures in this country. 

 

Normally her powers would be water. "Where did they go? Jose?" Questioning the male that the minute of seeing not a single soul out was there. "They got away. " "Still, what were they doing here?" "I have got no fucking idea. I would've heard them but. It could've been Fiend Shana's magic." He stood up as he walked over towards Aquamarine, stopping at the ice formed wall as he rested beside it. "I hope that's just them." "She said. 'I'll be sure to bring the rest with me' could be someone else who's behind it. " Fingers tightly grasped at the solid walls, it slightly cracked from this aggression he'd enjoy throwing out at. Aquamarine's hands slowly move in towards his cut mark, he rose a hand to tell her that he's fine. Refraining her hands from touching his spot, frowning at the sight of his wound - says he'll be fine. Just hope that he'll be fine, turning to face the white puffy clouds above them. Sigh. 

 

'Wherever the hell you are, Fiend Shana. I'll kill you. 

I've got no damn clue to what she's cooking for me. I just better be prepared for it.'


	13. So this is backup?

{| At Gantz's HQ} 

"This one.. has what exactly?" "Identical body parts to Amado. " "Brain too?" "Sort of.. it's difficult recreating the memories. I've managed to store up the capabilities however. This one won't be an easy one for him." 

Body parts being placed on a subject, rearranging the parts correctly to make sure it's working correctly. The flesh being knit together at rapid paces, skin attaching itself with the certain placed body parts. The body hadn't moved a inch or finger at all, still as a statue. Bloodied hand gloves outstretching forward to grab a beating heart that stayed at a tray. "Ugh, did you have to make the identical ones? The ones this.. guy did kill from before? And even himself? I find this disturbing. " The beating heart shoved into the rib-less part as he shoved it into the left side of the chest. A pair of mechanical claws slithering downwards at the corpse, those things should be able to handle the things that are needed to be done here. 

Tossing the gloves away to a silver tray, the blood adorning the disposable gloves, that's quite a strong smell covering the pair of gloves. His mouth and nose hindered by a mask, walking over towards to the doors as he pushed them open. The doors swing wide open for him, pulling the mask off by its string as he threw it to the other direction. 'He won't even know what would hit him.' He thought, he curled a grin at the corners of his lips. 'I've made Fiend Gantz, Aquamarine,Onyx,Orphelia,Shana,Jose, Morimoto, Sockman, and Fragile and Rain.. urgh, I never wanted to do it but I had to. What more could he do against me? I've made them much stronger than they ever were! But.. does strength even mean a thing to Amado?' He thought, gazing upwards at the ceiling to focus at the corners of the walls. 'I'm not going to be a failure like Gantz was.' 

 

Remembering shortly that Gantz had died in the hands of Amado, narrowing his eyes into the images going through his mind. 'How could have you failed against a man? He wasn't even immortal to begin with.' 

 

{ TO Antithesis, safe haven } 

A phone number laying on top of a table, written in red highlight - the number had belonged to 'Orphelia' wondering why the hell she must've left this here. Fingers grabbing on the piece of paper, memorizing the number for just about a second then his hands crumple the piece of paper after taking full analyzation. 'Must've been for back up. I can remember it.' He threw it backwards over to a cylinder object that matched a trash can. Hitting against the wall, it rolled around the circle of the trash can then eventually it scores right into it. He has perfect memorization skills, this shouldn't be an issue for him so he wouldn't need a reminder otherwise he'd be considered one of the dumb people out there in the world. Not a fan of being the dumb idiot, unlike that one moron he had known from the past. 'Fragile' not a single word that ever contained 'Fragile' in it. 

'It's been a year. 2018 now. I might be with them for a long time, not sure for how long. Until this mess is over, until all of it goes away.I can't be with Onyx. I know I...' He narrowed down at the ground, he can't get over it- that Death will take a full grasp at him. He can't say that he won't die, it's impossible, death will get what its desire with the race known as 'Humans' . 'Love her. But I can't have her... it has to be this way. For me and her...' He treads forward to the door, by the handle he pushed the door open. Being unable to say these words out to her, carrying a bottle of alcohol in his hands as he rose it over his head. The bottle of alcohol flowing downwards into his throat, continuing to burn it inside . A few big gulps to absorb the rest of the substances into his system, tossing the object towards a brick wall, the glass shards spread on the brick walls. 

 

Orphelia's eyes met on the other, seeing him moving along the streets. She knows that she had no one else to care for or protect, being unable to help that she felt a little remorse for him despite her being unhinged. Walking forward to the other, it'd take a few minutes to get close enough to Jose. "Something up?" Orphelia asked the male, refraining himself from making another step at all. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" "Amado, you look bad in shape. Beaten to hell. " "Good guess." "You're fine with that? How?" "It's alot better, I'm doing this for people I care about. Not for myself. Life had no purpose for me.I told that to you, didn't I?" "You're not fine, are you?" "No.. I'm not, why would I be? After everything I've been through. I'm not. But I do it for the ones I care about." "I told Rain to give you my number, what happened to it?" "I already memorized it, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me things." His eyes lock into the crimson eyes of Orphelia, walking down along the street with Orphelia. "The era of heroes, dead, huh. I never thought I'd see the day happen." "That's because you did." 

 

Not a single hero existed, all that ever remained was these super-villains. "Does Rain know that you drink because of this?" "She does. I drink for both parts, the taste.. and what its for." Wiping a sleeve over his lips, but it came to a stop once he faced to the side. He saw Rain, sitting on a bench. Her back leaned against the bench,fingers tugged on his mask silently staring down at it."You know, you're the first person I've sacrificed for. And made into family. I don't want to forget you, you're like my big brother. The whole world to me, I'm glad that I was able to come across you. Even at first, you weren't friendly enough. I tried and tried, then.. it worked, we became family. I don't want to leave your side, brother. You mean so much to me. " After those words had been said, the set of footsteps moving forward to Rain - surprised that there's other people whom heard her talk, after facing that direction to see a pair of silver eyes. "Brother!" 

Getting off of the bench, she ran forward to him with opened arms ready to give a hug. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks, lifted in the joy knowing that her blood sibling had been there - listening to her. Fingers begin tracing through her albino hair, his free arm taking grasp around her waist. Rain's head pressed back against her nape, Jose's thumb wiping across the substances crawling down her cheeks. Jose's lips compressed against her forehead, sheepishly her cheeks reddened from the affectionate love received by Jose. "You two have something special." Orphelia tried to crack a welcoming smile, yeah, she's right about them having something together. "Did you... listen to me talk?" "I did, I'm glad that I was able to get along with you. And become family. Too." It warmed her heart despite the lack of beating, in an alternate way it made her feel happy. Joyful about it. Enlightened, a grin crossing her lips at her blood sibling. 

"So.. what's it that's really keeping you down?" Orphelia cut in between there 'family love' - blinking in a pattern, Rain focused over to face the woman. "What?" "I love.. Onyx..it's just.." "Just what? Amado?" "I can't tell her." "Why don't you?" "It's never easy." "I had someone I loved. He meant so much to me,until I lost him. Don't make the same mistake I did." "Yeah, I think suffering is alot better than doing what you did." Managing to break the hug slightly, the male focused bullets into the other's eyes. "Do you really want to keep living like this?" "Still would be better. My mess isn't over, and I know it'll come back to haunt me. There's nothing that'll change it. I'll wait it out... for now, I'll just be here for Rain, Onyx and Aquamarine. To the very end." "You're a strong man. I respect that." 

 

He couldn't save lives like super heroes could, he never had been living life to the fullest. Not a single moment of caring, the three continue walking down the sidewalk. The sun reflecting their shadows right behind them, following them behind their figures. 'I don't have any plans on dying here, not until I get what I want. Revenge.'


	14. A world of my fantasy.

Reflection, staring back into the mirror to see no image of himself being shown. Nothing, hands outstretching forward to the glass walls as his fingers pass through the glass. A grasp of someone else's hand pulling him forth to the walls, once he entered through the 'magical' gate way of some sort. The familiarity with the person's hands around his wrist, entering the mysterious mirror world.Glancing from side to side to his surroundings, at the very center to see Onyx standing right before him. Onyx shuffling forward to the male, it was a reflection of Onyx's very self. Once standing in front of the other, undoing his mask off lightly for only it to be the mouth to be visible. Lips combined to one another, his heart feeling the adrenaline rush pumping through him - he knew, this wasn't Onyx but.. for this entire time he wanted to have Onyx. His hands trembled trying to hold on the other, eventually bringing her in for a tighter hug. "Jose.. do you love me?" " I do.. so much.. that I would do anything to be with you." 

Was this an escape to reality? TO be free from all that misery he's feeling down through him? His hands tracing through her millions of strands of hair, tears running in his pupils underneath his mask. "I know you would. You've always been there for me." Lightly pulling away from the kiss, steam bridges between the two's kiss had been exerted. "But.. this world.. it's not real." "Jose, just for awhile... I know. This world.. just makes one's fantasies come to life. For awhile. I love you so much. My darling. Don't you forget that. You mean alot to me. " "I can't have you... in my world.. can I? There's just something that holds me back. I don't want you to be heart broken, making a choice you'd regret. " "What's the harm in choosing you over something else?" "That it would be my mistake in being alive..." Cupping the male's cheeks, her thumbs wiping off the hot tears gently. Placing a kiss on top of his forehead, showing some affectionate feelings for him. His heart continued pacing, was this the feeling of when love truly becomes achieved, in his grasps. Covered in it, yearning for to be in Onyx's arms. 

 

"I love you.. don't you ever doubt that." Pulling down his mask, her hands gently intertwine with his . Fingers firmly taking a grasp around it, this was 'fantasy' for Jose he couldn't exactly picture it being all happy like this. Leading him forward through the path of roses being imaginatively bloomed around them, her cheeks staying at a happy state. Sure, all of this could be a form of giving hope for him even for a little bit. "I love you too." His words brightened her smile, once the two had stopped into a water fountain. The things being reconstructed before him, deep down in his own thoughts. 'I know... I have to destroy this world before anybody else finds out about it.' Then suddenly in his eyes to see the other in bare body, that caught him off guard. Being assisted out of his own costume, mask, gloves, torso, pants, footwear, then once his costume was right beside a tree. Dipping his foot into the lukewarm water, the steam uprising from the the waters. It's not too hot, once the two enter into the pool of water. 

 

Onyx's forehead compressed against his shoulder. Her nose nuzzling against his skin, both of her arms were chained up around his. Like a dream he couldn't forget, this happiness he's getting in return. "Can you destroy this world once you're out of it." "I can." "My love. Promise me, that you can tell me.. That you love me." "I will." He knew what she meant by 'that you love me' it's referring to reality. He'll tell her. Just at the moment when death will come for him, but honestly him expressing these emotions would make it seem a little off of character. He'll still have to wait it out. He closes in the being, lips pressed against hers as his cheeks would paint a sheepishly crimson color. It's funny actually, no attempts into doing an intercourse or anything like that. Like he said, being with her just can be enough for him to have happiness. While kissing for about as long as any kiss should be, then swinging herself over to sit on top of his lap. Her frames pressed against his torso, he couldn't think straight when all of it was about Onyx. This joy, the second time he's rexperienced this feeling of it. Overflowing him, succumbed him into it. 

 

'I couldn't tell this in person, in here I was able to? It's just a whole lot easier for me to see that I can picture myself in this kind of life. If I just said the words out of my mouth, still none of those words come out of my mouth at all. I do love Onyx, even if it means that the day I'll die and tell her. It would have the same the result, heart break. Pain. I just want her to choose the right thing she sees. ' His silver eyes focused on hers -- then suddenly it turned into pedals of dark pedals before him. Hands taking a scoopful amount of lukewarm water with the pedals in it, thousands of pedals remain in the waters. 

 

A foot rising over the waters, compressing his foot against the imaginary grounds. Lukewarm trickling down his body, outstretching towards the costume of his. It'd take about a few moments of getting suited up, he took his steps back to head back where he had entered. 

 

{ Leaving the world of fantasy } 

{ Back into reality } 

Slowly curling his fingers to form two fists, throwing them into the glass structure as it cracked from his fist. Again and again, until the shards had been fallen downwards into the ground. Then the entire glass work had been turned into a pile of shards, narrowing his eyes into the ground at the sight of it. He had been there for a short time, looking to his side to see the two had been watching him. "Jose? You okay?" Aquamarine had been watching the man doing violent actions towards a glass structure, to her it looked like he had just thrown out his rage into one object. "Yeah." He placed a hand over his own waist, Aquamarine should just brush this one off. 

 

Onyx hadn't really bothered trying to ask what was up with that. Carrying an object in her hands, a brown bag with bottles of alcohol inside of it. Staying right inside of it, shuffling forward to the two. Onyx carrying the object in one hand over a side, placing a hand over his shoulder. "What was .. that all about then?" "Alot of things.. happened there." "A glass made you see alot?" "Yes." 

 

These things usually happened around Amado, not in between the lives of the gems. He held back so much for Onyx, despite him yearning the love of Onyx for quite a long time. "Can you name anything about yourself that's 'scientifically' real?" "Phi-Brain theory. That's what I can point out." Aquamarine wondered if his 'intelligence' is high as it is, figuring that if she asked a question about himself with science that's real. Responding once giving his response, Aquamarine hadn't thought that Amado was actually based on actual real things. Terrifying to those who're the things in real life, he didn't want to be lying with his answers. It's no joke. 

"You want to celebrate?" "Celebrate exactly what?" "For fun." "It's got alcohol, that's enough for me to be in the 'celebration' ." 

 

'I still remember how I had my fantasy, it's not real. I can't wish for it. But I can be strong enough for the two. There's no such thing as a 'true ending' is there? Not even for a guy like me. I'm only the one who needs to get what I want done. Never thought that I'd be having a rewind button for myself, emotions succumbed me down to the point of being here still. I still have one more rival to deal with.. Nick. And he's going to die when I get my hands on him, at least that relieves me in knowing that I have these two with me. ' 

"I have to ask.. how come... I don't have stingers?" Suddenly asking about it, the two weapons Amado had used always seemed cool. "Because you don't have any." Replying, no obvious explanation giving a hint at all. He never really exerts the effort into putting the idea why, he knew why she has no stingers 'shapeshifting' works on whole parts. Not internally. "Shape shifting. Doesn't work that way." This time he came up with a proper response to Onyx, so it gave her the idea of why she had no stingers like he did. Shape shifting powers simply didn't work that way. 

'Promise me.. that you'll tell me that, you love me.' 

 

'Yeah... when I'm free from this madness.'


	15. Magic v No Magic

{ Fiend Shana transported Amado into Gantz's HQ through magic } 

 

Slowly his eyes opened, red paintings, colors surrounding his area - another thing that's happening to him then? An audio speaker buzzing at the corner of the wall, trying to skim up words to say. "If it isn't the 'Marvelous Amado'!" Fiend Shana's voice heard through the loud speaker attached to the wall, sitting up from his spot to glare over to the direction of the loud speaker. "You know, I wanted this chance.. instead of bringing them. I'll kill you myself, without anybody around, no gems or 'Shana' to save you. You and me." The words were static and the quality of it being presented was terrible, the loud speaker's fault for being rusted in between its lungs. Being able to comprehend those things the other had said, he stood whilst staring around his vicinity. 

The words painted on the wall saying 'DEAD' 'DEAD' all over the place, it was like a box he was inside of. Nothing for him to get out of, a purple fume of gas bursting out of thin air. 'Is this it? For me? That I'm going to die in the hands of an inverse of Shana?' He thought, the figure finally building before the eyes of Amado. 'Wait.. this is Gantz's HQ. I have to destroy this place after I survive this mess.' He focused on Fiend Shana, readying herself with her magic to point outwards at Amado. Two light spears moving in the light barrier speed, sharply piercing through his shoulders to hit into a wall. "Hurr..." "What's the matter? Can't give me a good fight?" Yanking one of the light spears through his shoulder, aggressively throwing it outwards at her. 

"You can't kill me with my own magic fool." The object that had moved in hyped speeds came to a stop, turning into hundreds of magical dust. After that -- not seeing a sign of the costumed man, only splat blood over the wall he had been at. "Where the hell did you go--" A spear seeping deeply through her spleen as she screamed out in pain from the damage, then with her hand near at his face. Finger tips glowing as it fires out a form of dark magic that moved at the speed of light, unable to react in the speed of light. Breaking an eyepiece of his mask, the damage had him distanced from the other. Visible silver eyes, growling under his breath to express slight rage into the woman. "That hurt." Fiend Shana's hands grab on the spear as she pulled it off of the spleen of hers, green substances oozing down its shape. 

 

"You know. You put a much better fight than that other version of myself." Slowly the object begins to fade like dust, her hands pointed towards him. "How about a little necromancy?" Symbols of pentagrams forming in the entire battlefield, green and black taking in its color but with the chance of her being distracted with summoning he ran fast enough to get to her in a second. Tackling her over to cancel the spell, the magic forming under the ground had slowly vanished from sight of the other. "I could've had you and Orphelia dying together. I chose to kill you myself, I still remember what you did to me. I'll kill you for THAT!" A blast of hail thrown at him, over hundreds of hail taking hit against his body. Enduring the damage without barking or hissing out in pain, standing right against a wall. "You're alot tougher than you look. My magic is stronger than Shana's... you make yourself tough to kill. I like a tough foe who I'll enjoy killing." 

Then chains moving at the light speed barrier grasp around his wrists and ankles, gritting his teeth underneath the mask silently glaring at her. Rising from the ground, the chains rising like a pair of snakes connected around his specific areas he needs. "It's about time I killed you." Forming something in her hands, reconstructing a thin, narrow,dense and edged tool for cutting. Shuffling towards the male, Amado focused to his enemy in silence. 'I'll find a way out of here. I just have to make sure I don't get decapitated by this bitch.' Once the other was close enough to him, swinging the sword over to him as he jerked back to swerve away from the blade. It was averted point blank even with his body at this current situation he's still able to kick, the chains were linked up to the wall areas. With all that he's going to exert, the chains being pulled by an external force of nature as cracks formed around the points. 

 

Until it breaks him free. "RRARGH!" He swung his wrists sideways to throw a twin set of broken walls. It hits Fiend Shana right back to the distance, the chains deconstructing itself once it had took contact to Fiend Shana. Toppling on the other as he grabbed her by the throat, the force knocking her out hard enough that it'd send her to unconsciousness. Unsheathing a stinger out of his wrist once more, he pierced it deeply into the other's head. Again and again he'd stab the other through his anger, expressing his rage into someone else with no hesitation. Blood spilling all over him, painting him, oozing down his entire being. 'I won... I didn't expect that. Now then.. to find whom is behind this shit.' He walked over towards a door that suddenly appeared before him, pushing open the door slowly and carefully as possible. 'I know that wouldn't kill Fiend Shana. She's undead. I'm gonna have to get help. ' 

Hands grasping on a pair of rails, one scientist saw the very being in his eyes. "Sir! Sir! The co---" Amado lunging forward at the scientist whom had ran off to the distance, delivering a drop kick on the other as it sent him flying inwards a small tv. The other's head stuck in it, wires that had been cut from the impact had electrocuted him. Only screams burning through Amado's ears, a set of clapping followed behind Amado.. silently Amado looked over at the sight of seeing a gas masked man. "Bravo.. not bad. You managed to take down one of my masterpieces. I'll give you that. Let's see how you can go toe to toe with me." "You call that a masterpiece? You're fucking sick." Franky giving him a slight compliment at the sight of how impressive Amado says he is. A grin curling under his gas mask, using his telekinesis to attack him internally but blocked off like an impenetrable force blocked it off. "Telepath?" 

Amado getting close in the other, the other attempting to get his hands on Amado but every attempt lead a miss. Amado throwing a punch across his face, then across the man's torso repeatedly. Then a punch at his chin, then an upwards punch to deliver a uppercut. "I heard you know who's Orphelia." Adding that to his question, to think of it who the hell operates here. Franky's question, wiping a palm over his cheek as Amado stayed ready in motion. Hearing a another pair of footsteps at the side to see the undead being walking out of the room, her eyes focused over to the side of his direction. Shana's hands pointing into the direction of Amado, Franky's hands gesture to tell the woman to refrain from doing his action. "Transport him elsewhere. I can't risk having my work at peril with this being around." "Ugh.. and I had a beating from that guy." 

Snapping her fingers, suddenly it felt like his body was going through a burning sensation and everything surreal. Then poof! Gone from the sight of their base. "You thought you could've taken him alone, that was a foolish choice F.Shana. You should've let me complete my work. I'm almost done, you could've let me finish it so that you're able to get the job right. " He faced the opposite direction, arms tucked under his breast he didn't think that Fiend Shana could've lost to a man whom could never possess magic. "Well.. he knows the location. From what I... read. He can find out where we are now." 

Fiend Shana had some reading about the man, slowly her wounds mended by maggots regenerating her damaged areas. 

{ To Amado } 

"Oh my GEM! What-- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Onyx showing an expressed frantic emotion at the sight of him, covered in damage and bleeding shoulder points. "I know where they are now..." "Don't talk! You need medical attention!" After being asked a question, his tone held exhaustion and tiredness - didn't stop him from continuing to move forward. Hands placed on his torso to hug him, the things he's done were impressive for what she knows but this - this made her worry. So much. 

"fiend Shana.. t..tried to kill me. Almost worked.. hn..." Her magic must've effected his body, the transporting must've been a form of dark magic. It'll fade away eventually. Leading the male towards where Aquamarine is, at first she would've greeted Jose with an enlightened expression - changing her expression at the sight of his shape. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" "Just we need to seal his wounds! They look bad!" Onyx placed the costumed man on the ground, Aquamarine ran over to a certain spot where she would have left a med-kit. 

After retrieving the item, running back over to the two are at. Once she stopped over at the spot, placing the box right beside the two as she pressed thumbs against the box. "Take off his costume!" Onyx's hands grasp on his costume as she tore off the costume, like it were able to be done by even her hands. Seeing his deep holes through his shoulders, Aquamarine had proceeded to do the procedure. 

{ After about five minutes. } 

 

"How.. how are you feeling?" "Better." "That's good. Now.. this fiend Shana? How did she mess you up?" "Her magic.. " "This time. We're in this together. I'm not letting you go out there on your own. We bring the fight to them!" He only could stare at the other after hearing such words out of her, his areas had been sealed up by some form of 'healing' . His shoulders covered in bandages, like he felt as a mummy for the first time. 

"I can help out." 

 

Orphelia's voice heard from a short distance, focused on the direction of the place. "Where was it?" "It's in a structure with 'G' except the outside looked cloaked." "I think I can handle the Fiend Shana. Were you able to beat her? Judging from you, you must've won." "Yes. She's just.. undead. She would be easier to kill if she wasn't.."


	16. FRANK!

"He knows.." Eyes sliding to the side to focus at the monitors, seeing the group of villains heading into the direction. 'You'll pay, Jose for that.' Having this much hate against a single man, whom didn't have a single trace of magic on him. "What's the plan?" Fiend Shana fully faced the gas masked being, the whole idea was first to send out his complete work against the four of them. "Don't take on Orphelia either. She's resistant to that kind of power you have." Adding the part about 'Orphelia' he was one of the students of Orphelia, it looked like all of this is going down to hell. "Looks like I'll be seeing gantz one more time." He murmured to himself, turning to face a certain button before him. Outstretching towards it as he pressed somewhere in the keyboard, it beeped green. 

 

Somewhere in his lab, his finished work for testing on 'Jose' only - the others weren't allowed to take on his test subjects. Test tubes slowly push the seals off downwards, substances flowing downwards to flood the grounds in the testing areas. Other anatomies of exact beings, the first one to wake up was an 'Orphelia' Fiend version as she took an inhale in the air. The scent of other beings overflowed her nostrils, her own purpose was only meant to murder the very existence of one man - whilst the others had followed at the moment Orphelia went off. "Kill.Jose." Each experiment had said like there was no life inside of their vessels, feeling the substances underneath their toes. Broad wounds visible, organs and a few parts of their bones shown. They were like 'zombies' however they weren't, it's just a stronger form of themselves - likely except the other copy Franky was able to make. It's meant to be an equal match for Jose. Trailing forward, eyes focused on the narrow path ahead of them to as the light scorches before their very beings. Hissing at the sight of the light was unbearable at first, once exiting the testing room - clothing all around them. Hung, folded, for them to wear without fighting in the arena looking like a pair of rapists. 

 

{ To Antithesis and Orphelia } 

 

"This the place?" "I can see it." To be sure - the others couldn't see it or tell whether the structure is before them, Orphelia was able to however. "RRYARGH!!!" Amado performing a mid air kick inwards at the invisible structure, walls at the lowest level broke down from his strength. A hole visible from the damage he caused in the property of Gantz. Whilst the two followed /knowing/ Amado wasn't going to instruct them on what to do. Darkness flooding the lowest area, it was quite hard to see without a pair of night vision goggles. Dim, no lights were active after taking step in the structure. Amado being able to see through the dark due to being /trained/ in the dark back in his old days he grew accustomed to it. He didn't need to feel his way through, Orphelia having to feel her way across walls, doors, objects - some of the objects had tilted over once hands had felt it. "Uh.. how the hell can you see in this fucking shit?" "I was trained." "Do you really have to prove a point?" "You asked."

 

After getting to the stairs, it was a little visible to the eyes. Lights turning on like it were a party for them, above them a volley of lights activating around them - cameras taking a full focus on the four of them. "Jose.." Speaking through the loud speakers attached to the walls in the corners, he heard it before it even started the words out of it. "Franky." "Heh. Good guess. It seems like you've brought back up with you? What's the matter afraid you might die?" "..." "Really? No answer? I've got something just.... for... you.." He didn't respond to the words being said by the mad scientist, the doors opening right before them wide enough to let four people get in at one time. Opened through the commanding of the entire base, moving forward to the location along with the rest around him - together they stand as one. He can't do EVERYTHING by himself, he stopped once making a stop to the sight of a pair of anatomies familiar to him. SO many of them, and his own anatomy, and the ones he had fought back then and along with 'Morimoto'. Their shapes matching the original beings, quite built in his however. The others had symmetrical areas, the outer area having a bunch of broad wounds visible, bones and organs sticking out of their bodies. 

 

"We're not done yet!" Something that moved at the speed of light slashing across his back, pain filling that certain area he had been hit into. "NNNNNYYYAA!" Unable to react to that amount of speed, surely a limitation for the costumed man. He still kept his ground ready for this second round, looking higher to a second floor to catch the sight of Fiend Shana. "It's funny, hearing you scream. Jose." Commenting about the way how he yelped in pain from the attack, hands taking on the railing as she carried her weight over the bars to jump downwards at the top of the massive undead-like Gantz. On the other's shoulders, fires adorning his horns and bony spikes sticking out of his back with a bit of crimson bleeding out of it. "That's Jose. The one who screamed. Kill him!" "Do your worst." Amado moving in forward just enough to get his distance, the gems narrowed their eyes at the sight of the witch. "She must've been the one who messed up Jose. I'll make her pay." Narrowing her eyes into the undead 'Shana' as she closes in right beside Jose. Same for the others. It seemed like the rest of them were going to fight for their lives? Between the numbers of exact copies of themselves, something in the sight of Orphelia caught her by surprise a COPY OF HERSELF?! This now, is a challenge for her to face head on. Her heart raced, the adrenaline rushing through her entire body - her heart thumped and thumped again and again. 

'Just do what comes in natural, then?' Her hands getting ready, Amado charging in forward to the beings whilst the others had followed along with the other. Everyone of them, Amado didn't care whom he'd be fighting head on. 'I'm not the one to give up.' A punch hitting on his jaw, his own copy had thrown a fist across his face. 'The punch, almost I didn't think I'd be fighting myself. Could've been funnier if it were my own inner demons.' Amado taking grasp on his arm, colliding his palm against the other's face then with a quick turn around him. He grabbed him by the wrist as he twisted it over, rolling over to the side. The fiend Amado quickly using his one hand to carry his entire weight over, lobbing both of his heels at the other's skull to send him back. Something fast as light speed striking Amado behind his back, kicking him back to Amado. Two brick walls made up of rock dragging forward at left and right to push the other two away from Amado, it was the 'Fiend Orphelia' that had kicked him right back. 

 

"I'll kill you!!" Screamed a familiar voice 'Morimoto' running at the speed of sound at Amado, reacting at this kind of speed quite feasibly. He threw in a upward kick under her chin, then his copy ran in forward at him . Amado throwing backward elbow strikes at Morimoto's torso then a back fist to her face. Seeing a stinger spitting out of the other's wrist, Amado jumped over Morimoto as he placed an elbow across her back while his other arm held upwards at her right arm. The stinger going in deeply through her skull, it didn't kill her however it only gushed out substances at Amado. Kicking the other back away with a drop kick, Onyx running in forward to stop with the cheap moves done by the orphelia fiend. Kicking her at the side of her ribs to prevent hands being grasped on Amado, Amado getting himself into a sort of situation stuck with fighting multiple foes at once. 

 

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. JUST. DIE?!" Fiend Shana sending a volley of magic into the direction of Orphelia, water spheres forming around her hands to prevent anymore uses of magic by blocking it with water. The magic had been dusted off after taking multiple shots of it, Orphelia jumped in forward to the woman as she threw in a jumping kick across her face. "Jose? Do you need help?" "DO YOU NEED AN ANSWER?" Orphelia asking the other calmly like there wasn't a thing happening in between their lives and there is, kicking Orphelia off of Gantz. Aquamarine quickly rolling underneath Gantz to avert that absurd strength that could've crushed her, cracks begin to form in the ground once Gantz had taken a hit to it. "Out of all copies, I get the one who's a DEMON?!" Complaining that this didn't seem like a fair fight for her, no time to be being a huge baby about it now - this is what she's getting now. Curses. 

Amado jumping in mid air to rotate with his entire weight, his head narrowed down into the area of the lower section of his copy. "KK---" Amado quickly getting himself into position to bend his back over like doing a limbo, a fist upwards into the other's torso whilst a kick to throw back Orphelia from him. Onyx's hands pointed at her own copy to blast out a pair of projectiles at the other, the fiend Onyx using the Earth powers to create a shield instantaneously before the projectiles could've hit her. "I've had enough of yo--" Another shadow above her, it was a copy of Sock man as he kicked at her base. Causing her to just take a long distance back, then automatically she fell over. 'That hurt.. ow. I can't give up now.. Jose's counting on our help. We just have to beat these guys down to a pulp til they've got nothing left.' Hissing in pain after trying to get up, placing a hand against her waist as she narrowed her eyes at the pair of enemies she'll have to fight. 

'This here.. is hell.' 

Amado thought, having to face himself, Morimoto, Orphelia. While the others had to deal with theirs. 

Choking the other roughly , Orphelia's eyes narrowed down at the losing fighter against her . "Say goodnight, fake Shana." 

 

Poofing herself out of the other's grasps, blinking at the sight of the other disappearing before her as she quickly turned to face Amado. Glowing hands pointed towards Amado, Orphelia ran in forward to the spot of Amado -- too late! The blast struck him against the back - electric flowing his very being, covered in vapors around his body it didn't make him kneel or curse in pain. Enduring it, he didn't care how much he'd be taken off of his ground - he'll still keep fighting. After getting close enough to Amado, standing before him to draw out her hand across his torso to be a sort of shield. "I've got this, Jose. " "About time you helped me. You take Fiend Shana and I'll do the three." "That's taking the fun." "I'm not the one resistant to magic." 

As always, Fiend Shana's magic would always move at the speed of light.

Well.. 

He has a fair point.

Time to focus again on the fighting.


	17. Wait.. I counted. There's one missing.

'No. This can't be right, they're is supposed to be another one.. Rain's copy. I counted. She must've left the structure.' Jumping in mid air as both of his legs smashed against torsos of enemies between him, two had been thrown back. Then an extra third hit, for the third one whom had taken the hit to the face. "You're an asshole!" Cussing eloquently at the costumed being, the copy of Orphelia's mouth ran with haste. "I know." Responding to the other, he didn't have the heart to care about words knowing that he's an 'asshole' he wouldn't need a dictionary to state it clearly.Amado rolling underneath the woman, his head carrying her weight whilst his right hand lifted her leg over. Tossing the other back to the side, once again quickly he barrels over to the woman before giving her a chance to stand. A fist slamming at the bench of her nose, the pain filled her nose after taking a hit from the man. 

"DIE!" The other said, using her light speed to rush forward at Amado - couldn't do a thing about beings who were able to move more than '50,000,000' miles per hour too much for him. It was like seconds in a fight, being pushed to the other being as himself. "Control yourself!" Said the copy of Amado, being dragged forward to a glass structure. "MAKE ME!" This man is making it quite difficult for her to kill him properly, both hands rise above her head as Amado smashed it downwards at her skull. Delivering a concussion into her head, it did enough damage to stop the speeding - but at the same time the momentum pushed the two through glass. 

Glass cascading through the area after entering, glass shards had been deeply pierced in 'Fiend Amado' at the back area. It didn't stop him from continuing, rolling to the side of the area. "I don't act like a bitch." Admitting that to his other being, whilst the other had stood up shortly. Fiend Amado ran in forward at Amado, jumping in mid air as separately his knees struck blows on Amado's skull. Amado's hands covering his face, silently he focused on the other man. Amado shortly jumping in mid air, both of his legs move in a sort of /form/ along with his hands. Curled into knuckles, the kick sharply cutting the other's jaw to give out devastating damage done on him.

Amado quickly getting around his fiend copy, taking hands on his legs as he faced them upwards. He lifted him over slightly, then like in a zig zag he smashed him downwards to the ground. His skull taking quite the damage done on his face, turning to face the opposite direction. "We're..." The muffled voice of himself heard at the second once talking, sharp claw fingers taking grasp on the ankles of the man. "Wh--" "NOT DONE!" The other grasped both of his hands around Amado's ankle, the right ankle as he rolled over to the side. Trying to attempt to perform the achilles tenditis technique for russian martial arts, Amado hadn't tried resisting or struggling from the attack. "Yes we ARE!" Amado's foot kicking right onto the other's skull horizontally, hands unchained around his ankle - freed from the hands of himself. This is another time that he'd face himself once more again. 

 

"You forgot about me?" It was the voice of Morimoto, Amado quickly rolling over to the side. A quick chinese get up, he threw a punch across the other's face. Then both palms colliding against her face to push her back, quickly getting near into the other as he adjusts himself around her, a bit on the side of her form. Then a quick kick done on her lower area to get her to the ground, grasping her by the hair as he smashed her sculpture against the solid surfaces, again and again. Until the very point of blood splats across the walls, her teeth scattered downwards around the ground as her skull stayed inside of the walls. 'Where the hell is that other one?!' He thought, wait... no.. Rain's still asleep back at HQ since she had been drinking and thinking that her brother was right beside her. Careless. 

{ To Rain} 

Ducking over to avert the kick thrown at her to allow the other to strike the walls. Her boot going through the walls, quickly taking it out of her spot. Rain quickly moving forward to the refrigerator as she pulled it open to take out silverware hiding in the fridge, the other had ran forward to Rain's position.After collecting a piece of silver ware she turned to face the other's direction, shoving the object deeply through her own skull. Then kicking her against the frames, her eyes turned to face the side of the damaged area.

Holes, busted bed, alcohol and liquors had been demolished. Blood streaming down her forehead, trying to stand up normally it failed at first. Then another attempt, she managed to stand up normally afterwards. 'Brother.. dang it, should've figured that was just his costume right next to me. I need to focus.' 

 

{ Back again to Antithesis } 

'Come on. Drown! DROWN!' Draining her magic into focusing on holding a sphere bubble around the being's skull, it'd take almost ten minutes to get this to finally work. The movements stiffened, Gantz had multiple attempts to try and grab her but his hands kept on getting kicked away by her doing. Sweat crawling down her forehead, hands compressed against the ground after a few heaved breaths. Knees against the surfaces, the being collapsing downwards on the ground right beside Aquamarine. 'It looks like this... is almost over.' This was difficult, the man's strength was highly absurd and secondly the other wasn't easy to bring down. Even through physical means so using something like her magic could take some time for her to get done. 

"VICTORY IS MINE!!" Shouting out in a threatening tone, the fiend Amado had experienced bricks, metals, against his back - enduring the pain. The other had been punched hard enough that it'd knock him out, Amado had taken out three opponents in one go by himself. He didn't aim for his 'terrifying' strength on the other, due to him being undead the head just might be coapted by maggots - quite disgusting actually. 

Onyx had used sock man as a sort of shield /meat shield/ her forearm against his back area. Whilst her one forearm holding on his arm, sharp rock arrows piercing through the very being as its body stiffened movements. Like a actual corpse, tossing the other's being to the side as she ran forward to her own copy. Dashing forward into the other, forming a sharp rocky blade across her forearm as she pierced it into the other's palm into the walls. Then another sharp object formed in her hands made up of rock, then seeping it deeply through the other's palm to stop her at the movements. All of it is over now.. isn't it? Exerting her breath in relief, sure aliens didn't need air to breath in but this tired her real good. 

"There's still.. Fragile." After Amado was able to get back to his teammates, standing in front of the two. Orphelia had been sitting on the top of Fiend Shana's body, raising a brow at the last opponent whom had been standing there. 'I'm beat.. that's not going to make me quit.' Amado readied himself to get into position, silence only staying in the other whilst the other's eyes had a burning passion burning within it. "Hypertension active." The words left from Fragile's lips, Amado focusing hard enough to read the other's mind - reading about the needed information about this 'Hypertension' from what Amado's collected. 'Invulnerability' 'Mach 500' Two of those things were dangerous, still those would only last for about one hour to be correct. This one isn't the exact same as Fragile, Fragile moving in forward as in a matter of seconds he had thrown blows right across the group. 

 

Orphelia had been thrown back towards a wall, the other two gems had been shaped into their gems. But this time, Amado was going to push himself raising a forearm to prevent hands being grasped on the two's weak shapes. The throat of Fragile had been struck by Amado, even at LIGHT SPEED he was able to stop Fragile in his tracks?! "No! Nobody touches them! YOU HEAR ME!?" He narrowed his eyes downwards at the tripped Fragile, the two gems were in his other hand. Walking over towards Orphelia to place it right beside her, he turned to face himself forward at Fragile. He didn't do harm to him, it was more of a 'stop' plan to prevent him from touching them. 

"You can't stop me, Jose. Even if you think you can. You can't. I'm completely invulnerable." "I don't care." Fragile getting up after he had been tripped over, rushing forward into Amado. 

Amado's lower area for his mask had been torn off, allowing his mouth to become visible. Then claw marks forming on his torso, again and again the damage covered Amado - this is truly a challenge. Fragile could've done this back then, what held the poor idiot back? 

Even after the beatings from the speedster, Amado picked himself up and continued carrying on with the fight. 

For about an hour.. 

"Wait..... did you just wait for--" A stinger seeping through the other's frames, pulling out a crystalized heart within his stinger. "Yeah, I just waited." He rose his arm higher to cause the heart to go in deeper within the stinger, it went through deep the other. Fragile's movements had been frozen, his pupils weren't able to move side to side it only shook again and again. Until a blank image forms in the other's temples, dramatic claps following shortly far from the distant. Footsteps belonging to another man, the last enemy left in this structure.. this must be where it has to end. 

 

Amado.. against Franky.


	18. You think that's funny?

"Really? You aren't bothering to say a thing to me?" Before the two could proceed to the act of violence, he didn't hear a word from the man's mouth. Not responding to the other, Franky's telepathy firing away into the minds of Amado and Orphelia, using something to block off his telepathy. "You blocked my telepathy? It should've drained you dry out." Running forward at him, Amado lobbing at the other's face to graze him across the face. Blood splattering across sideways, Franky hissed out in pain from the damage he took. "Do you know my powers or something?!" He had never explained his powers to him, it started out like this - wait could he be a telepath himself too? He should've paid more attention to this costumed man carefully, if his telepathy was blocked off of their minds. He faced upwards to look into the ceiling, expunging his mask as he spat out a chunk of green substances into the ceiling. 

"That oughta tell you to bow before me." The scent overflowing the structure, green fumes conquering from head to toe inside of the structure. Every worker within the building, suffocating from the structure. Amado's body trying to shuffle towards a wall, eyes growing quite wary of his sight. 'No, I can't die from poison. I won't stop.' He shook his head internally, once again focusing on the other as he rolled underneath the being as his head lifted him from under. Then an arm rising his other leg, tossing him back wards to a side. Crossing his arms across his chest, then flattening himself down on the ground as he quickly makes his way to go beside the other. A fist crushing into the other's nose, Amado quickly performed a handstand to get up quickly. 

 

He grabbed him by the legs, rising him from the ground as if he were dragging him somewhere. Then he spun the other around then he tossed him out to the side. It's been about thirty seconds and Amado still isn't going down, Amado's focused to the point to not caring about their situation. Amado lunging forward at the other, not even a single minute or moment of time for Franky to react. Toppling on him, his pupils gouged out after two of Amado's thumbs were crushing the other's temples. Eyes no longer existing in the man's eyes, it could've been used against Amado, luckily Amado read about his powers. They were absurd, something that could kill him so removing his pupils would make it a whole lot easier on him. Holes formed at the center of the pupils, Amado rising a fist downwards across his face. 

For three minutes, Amado beat him to a pulp , still the poison had remained within the vicinity, resisting this poison flooding his senses as he stood strong. Crimson stained his face, the head a bit farther to touching the ground, snapped, crimson had painted Amado's knuckle. It lasted for three minutes, he moved forward to the door - it seemed quite a challenge this time. He had to focus alot harder than he did, pushing the doors with his hands as he had knelt over - letting out a breath. The poison being lead outwards the structure, it'd take minutes for it to fade away - then to the eye - seeing Rain running at his direction. She was able to see the poison that had been dancing forward to reach the skies. It failed, not touching the clouds it faded from the eyes. Standing up once more, he placed a hand against the handle of the door. Looking over to his side to see Orphelia's eyes slowly opening, quite relieved she hadn't awoken during the area's poisoning. For now, he didn't want to think of the moments that could last - just those that counted.

"Jose. What happened here?" Eyes following the other beings that had been defeated by the group, questioning to what had happened in here. "Gantz's operation ends here. And now. " He proceeded forward throughout the base of Gantz, there was no instructed things told to Rain - guessing that she'll have to take out the three out of this structure. More like dragging Orphelia to a good distance away from the radius within an explosion, the other two gems were tucked into her pockets while she was focused onto this priority.

{ To Amado } 

Stopping at the massive computer, multi-colored buttons had clicked and flickered in the keyboard. Once his green fingers begin flying fingers against the keyboard, bypassing the password with a few characters to add. Enter. Then he continued flying in fingers against the buttons, files were being expunged, files about everything Gantz had reviewed and taken, afterwards setting it to the self destruct - the timer was set for about five seconds before this whole thing will go to hell. He turned to look at the side, running within 20,000 miles per hour as he managed to get out of the structure at '3' escaping the place then after the rest of the count down went off. It exploded, there he was his heels grinding in order to pause his tracks. Right before rain, and Orphelia - seeing that the rest were fine was good enough for him. The supervillains and one ex-former criminal had been finally freed from the eyes of that one being. And his work, no longer an eye shall peep or take information from them no more. 'Who am I again? Jose. And no longer will anybody know of my existence, I grew sick of it, people knowing my existence isn't right.' 

"Brother, you look like you could use a celebration." "Urgh.. no." Rain tried to lighten the mood, after recuperating from the attack that fragile had done on her body. Orphelia managed to stand up normally, looking at Amado with a hand extending forward at him. "Shake on it." "You're trying to?" Amado wasn't hesitant about shaking her hand, once the two's hands mix with one another. Their hands shaking upwards and downwards, forming a sort of 'friendship' with this woman. Then the structure exploding immediately, after the so called immense explosion, a few footsteps had followed behind it. Remaining one fiend who had stood in the way, it was his own copy as he stared into the own heavily damaged being. Until a portal appeared behind it, then something causing it to explode instantaneously point blank. It's entire shape had been turned into only dismembered parts and visible organs scattered in the ground. Smoke filling the exploded area, silently gazing into the very being that had been butchered quite quickly. "My love~" Shana's voice heard from the distant, blowing a kiss outwards to him - then turning to face the portal. 

 

She had this 'attraction' to him, once she left the area. Amado only had a grumble heard in his lips, trying not to think about that he had a dilemma with Shana's heart knitted towards him. "How long is it gonna take for the two.. to get back in their normal forms." Hands drawing away from one another, the question asked - if she were to develop a friendship with the costumed man. It's going to take quite alot, he stared off at the other "Several hours." Replying to her question, it seemed like this was settled. The malfunctioning of cameras through the world, Gantz's eyes and ears had been shortly brought into brief explosions. Subsiding to what's happening around them, could this mean it ? No more threats to be faced for them other than the so called 'Metahumans' and 'Superhumans' wait, he remembered that one day he had traveled back in time. 'Who was he again? The unknown being I had fought back then? I'll have to keep this to myself. He could be anywhere on the face of Earth.' He was trying to think about the time when he had went back in Orphelia's time and mixed himself in her history. 

'Right. I've messed up Orphelia's time.' "You did me a favor twice. I owe you something too." Orphelia's words had Rain quite confused at first did he meet her personally back then? "You guys met from before?" "Yes, we did. He still had the costume on. Still he has difficulty trying to remember for some reason." He didn't reply to his sibling, Orphelia did the answering part but through his ninja technique of telepathy to communicate into the albino's mind. 'I know, it's alot of complicated shit that happened. I time traveled on accident and met her when she was alot younger.' Her eyes were caught in surprise, nervously chuckling at the bottom of her breath. "Bro kinda forgets things." Trying to make up a story, he never truly did forget a single thing - his memorization skills were level to top maximum. 

"So.. where you guys headed off to?" 

"Cambodia." 

"We're going to cambodia? Bro?" 

"Yes." 

"This one task, still it's incomplete? I mean.. it's been quite awhile? How is it not close to being done at all?" 

"They're hiding and I know it. Revenge still stays."


	19. My inner demons

{ Deep in the mind of Jose } 

 

"Little snake.. wake up." "Urgn..." There Amado laid in the ground, it was weird how he was sleeping this time again - what for to face something ahead of him that seems almost like a threat? Sitting up to glance around himself, idly, there was only the voice that called out to Amado - where was the voice that had been calling me? Until something scaling the surfaces above him, crimson oozing downwards right at his side. "You still have to face me." "I know, my own inner demons? Aren't I my own inner demons?" "Wrong. Insanity is your inner demon! You must cast me out! Kill me!" As the other had leaped down into the ground, landing on his fours to take his distance from himself. "I will, I don't care if you're me." Getting off of the ground as he readied himself in a stance, narrowing his eyes into the other - his green reflecting the other. Their color pattern was the opposite, his inner demons having his green being mostly on his outer area, black finger tips and lens. "Don't hold back on me either. Show me what we can do. " Stingers spitting out of his wrists, the inner demon ran forward at Amado. 

 

Amado ran forward at him to, then when the other had gotten close enough to him . Amado thrown a flurry of fists against his frames, then a fist thrown across the other's jaw. Then quickly a fist thrusted into his chest in the center, then he dragged him forward to a brick wall that had formed instantaneously out of imagination. The bricks automatically turned into piles of rubble as he had been just slight bended back. Then his legs had been taken off of the ground, Amado's hands firmly grasping on the ankles then he kicked the other on the torso to make him slide forward to a distant. Upside down, his head grinding against the ground whilst Amado continued to run forward at his 'enemy' his inner demons. Once the other was able to recuperate for a few moments, seeing both legs of Amado over his back then toppling on top of the man. A pair of fists slamming right against him - blocking off the attacks, with his forearms. Amado slapping away his arms to shield his face, a free hand held firmly on his wrists to continue pummeling into the other. 

 

Then a volley of kicks hitting into Amado's torso, pushing him back off of him - the inner demon in mid air while throwing in kicks. Ankles gripping firmly on the male's skull, smashing it downwards to the ground - quite the damage being done on him. Doing the same routine on him, he gains the advantage as he gets right on top of himself as he attempted to lunge his stingers forward. Amado's arms folded in a cross, defending himself then giving a knee into the stomach of his, getting him off of him. Rolling forward at his inner demon, then once he regained posture he threw in kicks to the lower and upper parts of the torso. Then giving a slashing kick downwards above his height, quickly peforming a sideway hand stand with one hand as he kicked the other to the side. Both legs inward at him, then his weight pushed off of the ground as he moved in forward to send a kick downwards at the other. The right leg slightly bent while the left one was slightly straight, then slamming it into him - even with this amount of not holding back at all - it wouldn't stop his inner demon from fighting like a monster as he is. 

Front flipping at Amado, he jumped over his height then smashing a foot on his nape. Then getting in front of him as he threw in a kick whilst the other had been forced in mid air, forming 'kuda' his arm back to the opposite side of his opponent while his free leg maintained its distance. Amado grasped on his leg, smashing an elbow on the knee to give out devastating damage, externally, then a back fist into his face. While in the air, the inner demon had kicked him with a swift kick over the head then smashing it downwards , leading him downwards to the ground. Imaginary blocks had been broken from the crashing into the ground, forming a quite medium sized hole. Amado leaping forward to get to a maintained distance from the side, this fight surely is beating the hell out of me. I'm not going to quit, not ever. 

"NNYEARGH!" Amado's stingers spitting out of his wrist, piercing them into the other's rib cage area. Blood sputtering upwards at him, the other had been laid in the ground facing cruel thick metal into his body. "You never held back....g.." Not bothering to stop at a single moment of this fight, then Amado rose his fist covered in blood. "THIS IS WHERE I'M SUPERIOR!" Once a fist collided against the body of the other, using all of his strength within him about 178,789 lbs of force into him. , the other's eyes almost grown tired and wary from all this punishment he's been given."We.. are not done. Neither are you.. s...uperior." 

Amado had gotten off of the other, instantly moving off to the distant. The other managing to stand one last time, two swords placed in the center of the ground as the inner demon walked over to take the cruel thick metal into his hands. Kicking the other spare weapon to the other, Amado stopped in his tracks in sight of hoping he would've been doing idly things in reality. Still, this inner demon isn't going to quit then? Amado took the weapon anyway, this was going to be the final thing he'll need to do to get this over with. At astonishing speed, the inner demon had slashed sidewards across his being. It sliced off a bit of the costume, from his attack then throwing in an elbow across his face. Then flickering the weapon in his hands as he leaped above the other, piercing it deeply into his shoulder then taking it out of the other's shoulder, once he was able to get around him. He kicked him right on the back to move him just slightly, turning to face Amado once more again as he thrusted the blade forward. 

Deflecting the sharp weapon away, his inner demon rolling to the side as a sharp cut hit Amado on the shin. Then thrusting the weapon deeply through his back, hands still clenched on the handle of the weapon. Then spinning around as he swings the weapon across the man's head, decapitating his head clean off silently as blood spews out of the dismembered area. Seeing the spikes of his bones sticking out of the flesh, hasty, he pulled out the weapon from its sharp part. Dragging out of his human body, the blood hadn't made him feel phased or threatened by it. He's seen blood quite so often he always did it through his own hands, he never forgot the way how it's smell flooded his nostrils and pumped him into adrenaline. Everything around him.. shortly, going blank. He overcame his inner demons, his eyes slowly shutting down to re-enter reality once more.

{ Back into reality } 

"Did you do it? You faced your inner demons?" "I did." Onyx's eyes holding concern, hearing his reply made her feel safer. "And?" Aquamarine wanted to know every bit of detail, scrutinizing her close friend for information to be sure. "I cast it away." "You cast it away? Just for us?" "Yes." His words comforted the teammates of his, Aqua and Onyx's hands tangle themselves around his digits. "If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't have done it. I fought what was trying to get back at me, no longer will it come back. My inner demons have been vanquished." Eye to eye, he looked at them reflection of his lens of the two were in his eyes. "Wh--" Then being brought into a hug by the two gems, offering the male the tightest hug they'd offer. Affectionate tears burning at the curves of their cheeks, all this happiness flowing within them - loving it that they have Amado right with them. He may have been unable to be a leader to them, at least what he's doing for them is showing that he cares. 

 

On the floor, trying to sit up but with them hugging him - he refrains himself from trying to move - idly laying on the ground. Almost stunned at seeing the two gem's happiness they're feeling, pumping within them, this was a moment of joy. Couldn't he feel the same? Still, he's been like this for how long actually. It's how people acted, he only acted differently with a combination of emotions between these two. Their faces against his frames, drying up the substances that had been on their curves. "You did it! You fought off your inner demons!" Onyx's words were like roses blooming, it relieved him - every word made him feel like he's been welcomed around them. It's been quite a ride of wacky shit, and some heart breaking moments but it's sustained. Home, wasn't where he lived, it was who he is with. 

 

'This is my life. Free from what tried to grasp on me. I've made a home, I would've made hell if it wasn't for these two. I can't imagine being, unhinged, it's better that I found them.. back in Dhavair. '

What awaits his team out there in the world? There's alot of shit that's going to happen, for sure. He couldn't call life here on Earth a paradise, it was like hell for him. Gladly, he preferred to be with his teammates. Still, unable to break the words down into Onyx, he deeply cared for her - still none of those words came out of him.


	20. Anna? What?

{ The Underworld } 

"You are fools! You were murdered by Jose?!" Daggers threatening at the many suffered souls who had been brought down into hell, the cherry strand demon stared forward at the lines of the beings before her. "I'll get.. Jose's love. Back again." The horned demon facing the opposite direction, opening a portal before her self - first a few swirls of fire to form into a portal. Lunging through the scorching portal, going through the portal stream and very shortly there she was standing right beside a stop sign. 'Things have changed.' Side to side she looked around the environment, it's structures had advanced its physical appearances and along with the vehicles. Magically her horns, claws, shrinking down to nothingness to catch that normal look on herself. Earth, beautiful as it was - her heart throbbing - joyfully thinking that she was going to earn his love by returning to him. 

 

Skipping forward to the scent of recognizing 'Jose' for about a few blocks away. In this country Canada, stopping once seeing the other with two other beings around him - her eyes drowning into aggression, brows furrowed at the sight of other women around him. Turning to look over from a shoulder, furrowing his brows - then he had a surprised expression under his lens. No, this could be another clone correct "Another abomination of science? I'll be sure to kill you!" His assumption, back turning to face the other but once seeing horns, other peculiar parts becoming visible into his eyes. "No. I knew something that hurt me the most, l took the bullet to protect someone I loved." "...it's you." Then speaking up for herself, if she wouldn't have had said those words, echoing into his mind. Her pitch, the tone, it matched her personality patterns. 

 

"Who the hell are they supposed to be?" "My teammates. Anna." Pointing a nail into the different skinned beings, while the other two had gotten themselves into a readied position if ever ready to fight. "What... your emotions.. no longer feel the love for me." "You're dead and still will be dead." "Your emotions belong to someone else." Using her supernatural powers to scrutinize the man's essence, no loving emotions had been returned to her. "How... long... have I been gone?" Substances crawling down her curves, knees hitting against the ground , hands veiling her facial area. "Why.. why don't you love me anymore.. why don't you love me anymore." Whimpers, wails, her words were hardly audible due to it being mixed up with her heartbroken , mixed emotions. "I thought you would've still loved me." "That's what the clone said." Piercingly harsh comebacks were only being given to her, not planning to show his physical emotions for her any longer. 

 

"You.. stole him." Between her cries, her daggers focused into the one being 'Onyx' able to tell who had stolen his heart from her. Shaping her mass to absurdly muscular shape, taking the form of 'Gantz' except much leaner and toned. Her upper body much wider than her lower, wings spitting out of her back as she flew towards Onyx. Dashing to the side to shield Onyx from harm, shortly, he wasn't going to let this 'demon' of Anna try and kill the one he loves. "DIE!" A fist thrusting in forward at them, pushing Onyx to the side and quickly averting the other's attack. "Why do you risk yourself for her?! Am I not enough!" Rough as sandpaper, her voice sounded like a demon with a very gravel tone. "You are dead! Just quit!" Amado's hands grasp on her ankle, but something like a tendril moving fast as '20,000' miles per hour had wrapped itself around his throat. 

 

And same happened to his teammates. "GHK!!" Being choked by the tendrils, trying to suffocate him to lose air - trying to fight back - Anna, her demonic being strong. He wasn't the man to give up, there's only one thing he's got to do to win this fight. "Fine! I'll do what you want! Let them go!" His words hinted caring for them, ineffective still Anna unsatisfied to how he would choose them over her. Tossing the other two away to the side, then thrusting him inwards to a structure. The tendrils had been drawn back away from him, trying to breath in and out. Taking something slowly out of his pocket, then tossing it inward at the other into the chest. It was exactly the same disc plate that had almost killed him from before, it attaches itself into her frames. Indeterminate amount of shocking power surging within her to the very point of her heart throbbing and throbbing until it had a stop. Her shape fading away like dust underneath a pentagram, her body turning into nothing but ashes. 

Her body being transferred back into hell, however unable to get back into Earth. Only one shining object that had remained in the pentagram, he turned to face the direction of teammates of his."Are you alright?" Onyx ran to the male, stopping right before him to check if he had been harmed or hurt. In relief, there was nothing that had happened to him - it seems like he had slain another foe. "Was.. that. The real Anna?" "Yes. No longer will she be able to come back to Earth. " He responds to the other, he didn't want to think about what he did for the third time now. It's come back hasn't it? It just made him murder Anna, still, she came from hell for some specific reason to not knowing why. "I've still got more enemies to find, after I find my parents. I'm coming for Nick and Norris." 

 

"How will we find your parents? We can't even see or find them." "Time will give it to me." 

 

{ To Orphelia } 

 

'Jose.. You've been a good friend, it's just the personality that makes it difficult to understand you. I know, eventually it takes awhile to get accustomed to everything around you. The Meta humans, existed because of me. I created the first one, her name? Sakuya, an experiment of mine. She travels, the world in a cold path - where death will be the only visible thing to her. Age, time is never on anybody's side. It was on Jose's side, he's been young like that and still is. I'm quite jealous of how he kept the looks... and I wasn't even able to meet my son eye to eye. This truly is a life full of burdens, right?' 

Blowing out a gray puff of air, biting on a piece of brown against her cuban cigar. Smoke slowly taking over the shape of the cigar, to the side she had watched from many distances away to how the team had been handling their dilemmas. She would've helped back there, except Amado was able to do the job himself - staying herself right beside this rock. Flicking away her cigar to the side, shuffling over it as her heel crushed the small object underneath her heel. It flattens like a pancake, drifting off the distant to prepare something for her ally. He had been through alot, in her mind she had been thinking about setting up a party for the costumed man - at least the best she could try like she had back in her younger years. When her lover was still in her arms, at the premises in her retnas, seeing the albino standing right next to Amado.


	21. What is the meaning of this?

"What is this? A villain club?" He quirked a lens, confusion struck him blindly to the designed inner area of the structure. "It's more than that." Replying to her friend, Orphelia had a slightly lifted smirk on her cheek. Then clapping for a few moments, questionable look plastered on his face - this was quite rare of Orphelia to do. A disco ball hanging from the ceiling, modernized layout within his range of sight. "You deserve it." "I don't." Facing the opposite direction of the illuminating lights, shuffling forward to grab some fresh air outside. Tightly grasping on a rail, the costumed man looked downwards in the ground - all this, he never felt satisfied about celebrating a certain thing. Orphelia is his friend, for sure, still, he didn't believe someone like himself deserved a organized party for him. Following behind the other, placing a hand on his shoulder - in a moment of silence. "Onyx, Aquamarine and Rain is here too. Don't you want them to be happy?" 

 

"I do. I, myself, can't be happy." Responding, it sounded emotionless , no sympathy being shown about himself. "It'd be better if you were with them, after all. Jose means alot to them." Her hand slowly her palm draws back to her side, Jose, is a very complicated man and having a very complicated life is. A saddened look forming at her face, she planned this for her friend yet it was like he declined, was he not appeased enough? Heading back inside of the structure, puffing out air from the bottom of her lips. "Hey!" Called Onyx, Orphelia pausing her tracks as she looked over a shoulder. "Where's Jose?" "He's outside." Onyx wanting to ask about why he was outside, Orphelia only filled in disappointment to proceed onwards. Onyx looking to her side to look at the costumed man, shuffling forward to him - her heel tapping against the ground as it echoes through his ears. 

 

"Hey." Right next to him, there stood Onyx whom had been staring at him eye to eye. "Jose, you should join the party." "Parties aren't my thing, Onyx." "Can they now? All I want, is you to be happy. Forget.. all the things that happened to you. And just enjoy the party?" He listened to her words, everytime she had spoken it was like a goddess he stared into - every moment made his heart race, he never expressed his emotions for her there. His focus on her, her eyes dark as her name 'Onyx' hands letting go of the railings. Onyx's brows furrowed in a hill form, taking her hand as he intertwined with her fingers. Moving into the structure, a happy grin crossing the corner of her lips. She thought Jose would've just left her hanging there, he didn't, once he entered the structure. "There is no party.. without ME!" Aloud, his words were heard by Orphelia. 

 

Warmth filled her heart, seeing that he was willing to join the party. 'You're a good man, Jose.' She thought, he may never express it externally towards people he knows except he does it silently. Kneeling over, Rain's forefinger pressed the play button on the music. "Then let's paaaarty!" Exclaiming, light moving at the normal speed around the location. While Rain had been performing break dancing with her acrobatic movement, the red head's pupils lower to look down at Jose and Onyx's hands. Intertwined, he truly cared about her - things were quite different with the team. A celebration for them, including his bloodsibling and ally. Music beating, flowing through the entire structure to show a rainbow like color through transparent glass. While the rest had been partying together. 

 

"This party is great!" 

"I do not know how to dance." 

"I can teach you." 

"I don't want to. I think standing is what I'm good at."

Aquamarine dancing, prancing, like a beating heart throbbing through her chest. There was that thing Amado wasn't interested in doing, then when the music box had exploded. A short static bursting from it, it killed the music. Spoiling the fun for them, then something popping in the mind of Orphelia to think about. She still had a device for DJ's. Leading Amado to the side of the area, it was quite new , cobwebs were only standing in between it. "It still works, think you can manage it?" Amado heaves a leg over the area, standing before the device. Formulas, things that were physics, how the object works through mathematical equations. Until then, he figured out how the object worked in a minute of scanning it. Green finger tips touching the black discs, then side to side he moved it in a pattern, not indeterminate. Otherwise it'll just be the most rambunctious thing to hear through the drums, it continued to get the music to start up. 

Beats, smooth flow, it was all playing along. "Woah!" Rain and the others were impressed, assuming that he had this hidden talent within him for music. "Are you a music addict?" "No. I hate music, this is my first time." "How? Is that your first time? It's like you've done this before." "First. Time." Rain wasn't sure if she was going to believe that her brother has never played this dubstep device, his tone remained stoic and deep. So that's her answer, he had no experience in this at all - but how was he saying that he has no actual experience in this? Showing zero signs of inexperience, flaws, brushing it off the albino continued using her acrobatic movement to do the break dancing. Standing right next to him was Onyx, grabbing the head set right next to his hands as she placed it on top of her head. Her thick hair made it quite difficult to get the headphones, struggling at first - but it fit eventually. 

 

A grin curls her lips, not sure to how he was able to perform like it was a hoax. He had zero experience when it comes to certain things like these, as the hours pass of partying in the 'Villain Club' . 

Sitting in the bar, across Orphelia. " C'mon tough guy. Show me what you're made of." Her elbow tapping against the table, Amado agreed without uttering words , doing the exact thing the other did. Hands firmly grasping his hands, veins bulging out of his forearm and upwards into his shoulder. Starting up the arm wrestle challenge, it was like a tie at first for the first few seconds. Until it budged over to the left, Orphelia was determined into winning an arm wrestle with him. 

 

As the hours pass on for the fun. 

 

There they rested on the ground, the winner of the arm wrestle was Amado. Still it was close to hitting a tie, nothing has ever changed..


End file.
